


About Time

by foreverkanade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Inspired By Tumblr, Suspense, Teasing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverkanade/pseuds/foreverkanade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might happen when the lucky duo meets their future selves?</p><p>Chat gets thrown into the future and meets a future Ladybug while his future self ends up in the past. It's up to Ladybug to get these two cats back to where they're suppose to be while avoiding spoilers about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Do the Time Warp

**Author's Note:**

> Story based off this tumblr prompt:  
> http://ladybugfangirling.tumblr.com/post/133060409752/if-miraculous-ladybug-went-full-anime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update 12/06/2016 - beta edit by my lovely friend CharonsDanake

Ladybug and Chat Noir were on the scene of the latest Akuma attack. The duo landed nearby, but out of sight on some Parisian rooftops, eyes roving the ground as they took in the entire situation. Below them they heard a startled scream followed by a maniacal laugh. “If I couldn’t be on time to my big interview, then no one deserves to be on time for anything at all!” exclaimed a brightly costumed man before pulling the trigger on a futuristic looking gun that wouldn’t have looked out of place in an old timey science fiction movie. The fearful man who had yelled earlier fell into the portal the gun had created at his feet and disappeared from sight.

Paris’ greatest heroes grimaced, but didn’t worry too much for the man as news reports had told of everyone who had entered a portal appearing again a few minutes later unharmed, but irrevocably late for their trains and cabs. 

“No one can stand up to the might of Time Warp!” the self-proclaimed villain yelled with glee.

The polka dotted heroine turned towards her partner “I think I’ve seen enough, what about you?” Chat Noir answered her with a grin and leaped off the building to intercept Hawk Moth’s latest victim. “Hey you got a minute?” he yelled as he landed. She groaned at the terrible joke and followed with a swing of her yo-yo. She touched down with her weapon already up and spinning, ready for anything “I think you clearly heard that time was not on his side this morning kitty.” Time Warp took one look at the yo-yo and another at Chat Noir’s staff before aiming his gun at his own feet, his watch flashing as he did so, then pulling the trigger and sinking into the void he created. 

“Where did he go?” Ladybug questioned. Chat pointed at a nearby rooftop “There!” The costumed girl caught a bright flash of color where he pointed and started after the villain, Chat Noir right on her heels. The two flew across the rooftops they knew better than most knew the streets, but every time they grew near to their quarry he opened another portal in time and slipped from their reach. 

“Is it just me or does that gun look and act a bit like that one from the game Portal?” Ladybug grumbled with frustration as Time Warp disappeared into yet another black void he created. “Why yes milady, though I didn’t realized you gamed as well. You have hobbies as interesting as you are.” Chat said with a flirtatious wink before asking. “Do you think it could be where the akuma is?” Ladybug rolled her eyes at the compliment and replied “Maybe, but… look at his wrist before he fires. The gun seems to be drawing power from his watch, so I’d guess that’s what we’re after.” The cat-eared boy nodded and threw himself toward Time Warp with confidence as soon as he was within range again. Chat raised his staff high over his head as he flew through the air, before bringing it down in a powerful swing aimed at Time Warp’s wrist. 

He wasn’t expecting the sudden, jarring stop as the villain caught the staff effortlessly. Time Warp’s watch flashed and he grinned at the disoriented hero, who suddenly felt more like a rat in a trap than a cat. Time Warp shot out another time portal, but this one seemed larger and more ominous somehow. Chat Noir reflexively gripped his staff tighter at the sight. The villain paid no heed to this and simply flung the blonde, staff and all, into the portal. 

“Say so long to your feline friend! He’ll be lost in time for all eternity!” yelled Time Warp.

“Ladybug!” Chat shouted, a panicked shriek in his voice.

Ladybug threw her yoyo in a desperate attempt to catch Chat by the leg. She had to believe this would work. In all their time together as partners she had never failed to catch him. 

Until now. 

The heroine let out a startled cry as a black void opened up in front of her yo-yo and sent it into another time. As the new portal opened, the one Chat was thrown in was closed off. Sealing him in a different time.

“Chat! No!” she screamed

Time Warp laughed “What will you do without your precious cat now Ladybug!?”

Ladybug shot a glare at the villain. She felt the same resolve she had when Time Breaker had erased Chat from existence. She didn’t let Chat disappear then, and she wouldn’t just let it happen now! She grit her teeth and prepared to fight, reeling her yo-yo out of the portal before Time Warp had the chance to seal her weapon in a different time as well. The only way to fix all this and get Chat back was to find and purify the akuma.

As she pulled her yo-yo Ladybug felt a sudden weight on the end of it. When the yo-yo returned through the portal a black figure came with it. She was shocked by the black figure’s appearance. It was Chat, but not the Chat that was with her just a moment ago. She had a brief impression of harsher angles and a broader frame before this new Chat let go of her yo-yo and somersaulted over her head, touching down with his back to her in a perfect three point landing. The blonde’s tail waved slowly back forth as he turned his head towards his lady and flashed her one of his famous smirks.

“Bonjour, My Lady. M'avez-vous manqué?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Notes Chapter 1: I always appreciate feedback and criticism. I'm still in the process of writing this story so if you have any thoughts or ideas. Please let me know in the comments!
> 
> [1] I chose the title after one of my favorite time traveling movie about a guy who has a special ability to time travel and tries to change his past to improve his future. Another title I considered was Back to the Furr-ture, but decided that it was a little corny and would make a better chapter title.
> 
> [2] I don't have a clear image on what the villain looks like. Just that his weapon looks and works much like the Portal gun.
> 
> [3] M'avez-vous manqué? = Did you miss me?


	2. The Cat Who Leapt Through Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is left speechless when a Chat from the future arrives on the scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obliviously this story will feature a future version of Chat and eventually I'll get to a future Ladybug. I saw post before that someone drew showing what a future Ladybug and Chat Noir would look like and what kind of future they would have. It's hard for me to describe what their future selves may look like so just go with that. To help you imagine what they may look like please refer to these tumblr posts: 
> 
> http://sakura-rose12.tumblr.com/post/131074582987/ask-and-ye-shall-receive-eventually-okay-a-few  
> http://sakura-rose12.tumblr.com/post/133120389952/marriedladynoir-kissesss
> 
> Also, just to avoid confusion. If it's in Italics, it means the character is thinking to themselves.

**_In the present_**  
  
Ladybug stood in shock. There stood Chat Noir, not her Chat but a slightly older version. He was slightly taller than her Chat. She doesn’t know how but his hair had become much messier too. He still wore the same black suit featuring a cat symbol belt buckle and his collar was now popped up. He didn’t look like a lanky teenager anymore. Ladybug could tell that this Chat worked out and looked more like a superhero figured. He looked completely dashing, not that she would ever admit it to him.

“What’s wrong, My Lady? Cat got your tongue?” he smirked and showed that same smile Ladybug was familiar with.

“You again! I thought I sent you on a one way trip!” shouted Time Warp. He obviously had not intended for the black cat to return.

“Haven’t you heard that cats have 9 lives!?” Chat replied with a smirk.

Before the villain had time to react Chat threw something that looked like a lady beetle at the villain. The beetle exploded and a mist of pink dust surrounded the area. The villain coughed briefly before shooting open another window and jumping through it. The portal closed quickly afterwards leaving Ladybug and Chat unable to follow.

Chat sighed “I guess that was to be expected”.

The villain was gone and Ladybug was standing on the roof of the cathedral with this future version of her Chat. With. So. Many. Questions. She approached him not really sure what to do or say. So she started with the most oblivious question on her mind.

“What did you just throw? It looked like a ladybug?” she said in question with an eyebrow raised  
  
“It was one of your Beetle bombs.”

“My what? What exactly is a beetle bomb?”

“It admits this purplish pink mist that neutralizes an akuma’s effect for about a minute. It’s not very long, but long enough for us to get the job done.”

“Okayy, but Time Warp got away.”

“You’re right my lady he did get away via time travel. It just so happens, I know when he will appear again”.  
  
“And where might that be?”

“Not where, but when. Time Warp is currently traveling through the time stream. It’ll be a couple hours until he shows back up. Until then…”

Chat gently grabs her hand and presses it to his lips. If this was her Chat, she would pull her hand away and give a sassy line about his flirtatious advances on her. But still baffled by this future version Ladybug could only watch speechlessly. He’s still Chat but he's also somewhat different. The way he looks at her. It’s softer now. Almost like he finally has her all figured out and the big mystery has been solved.

“We can catch up on lost time”. He motions with his claw over to the Eiffel tower in the distance. The tower had somewhat become their usually meet and greet spot for their routine patrols. She nods and they take off jumping roof tops in a race to the tower.

They begin their race and Ladybug couldn’t believe it but Chat was fast! Faster than her even! As hard as she tried she just could not keep up. He would briefly pause every couple rooftops and allow her some time to catch up. As soon as she was within a rooftop or two of him, he would take off again! Oh, how she could just see that smirk on his face as soon as she got close. He was faster than her now and he knew it. As soon as they reach the tower she had to take a rest. She spent a great deal of energy just trying to keep up with him.

Ladybug collapsed with her hands on her knees and was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

“Are you alright, my lady?” Chat said with concern. Placing a claw on her back. 

“Yeahh, you’re just so fast now. I had a hard time keeping up.” She said with a smile. She was actually glad to know that at least he’s cat-like agility had improved over time. Due to this new discovery of speed she hoped that she wasn't saving him as frequently in the future.

“You know, I’m faster than you in the future as well.”

“Hah?” Lady snapped her heads towards him. She could understand that he was faster now because he was from the future. It was just plain oblivious that his abilities would get better. But to be faster than her future self, she really could not believe.

_What could I be doing in the future where Chat's faster then me?_

“Don’t think too much about it. It’s just an ability that developed more.”

He took a seat on a one of the steel beam folding his legs under him. Ladybug joined him with her legs dangling over the side. She sat there contemplating about what to do. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t just a tad bit interested in the future. But it’s not like she could ask him any questions about the future either. That could mess up the time stream.

“I know what you’re thinking” Chat’s suddenly said. Ladybug turned towards him and gave him a how did you know look.  
  
“You’re curious about the future but you don’t want to risk screwing up the time stream.”

 _Well he wasn’t wrong_. Ladybug thought.

“Go ahead and ask away, I purr-mise I won’t give too much information about the future away.” Chat ended that terrible line with a wink and Ladybug rolled her eyes at the awful pun. Nice to know he kept his funny side was still making terrible puns in the future.

“You made it very clear to keep future details down on low key” said Chat.

“I did?” Ladybug said in confusion

“Future you did. Mann, you really firm about what I was allow to say and not say.”

“Then you should listen to me, uh what future me said.”

“I always do.”

Ladybug felt her cheeks go warm. She was blushing at not what he said but the way he said it. It was a very honest and sincere response. Something she's never seen from her Chat. Then she saw that the smirk was back on Chat’s face again. He was almost saying he knew a secret that she didn’t know. Ladybug quickly composed herself and got down to business.

“Okay then, first things first."  
  
Ladybug turned towards Chat and place both hands on the side of his face. Staring right into those bright green eyes. They seem much brighter than her Chat's eyes. She continued to study his face as if it was one of her math tests.

"M-My L-Lady???"  
  
Chat was very stunned and had not expected this. Continued to move her hands up the side of his head and into his hair. She reached the top of his head where those silly cat ears where.

 _How exactly do those things stay on??? They're not even real!?_    

She then started to move her hands furiously through his hair. 

"WHAT IS WITH YOUR HAIR BOY!?"   
  
"H-HEY!   
  
Ladybug took her hands away and laughed to herself. She actually managed to made it even messier.  
  
"This is just what I look like now."  
  
Chat was seemingly trying to tame the mess by combing through it with his claws. Ladybug smiled as he tried to fix it. Her smiled dropped as she tried to get back to business.   
  
"Ahem. Now then, when’s the akuma schedule to make this appearance?”

“Right here at the tower. I know it’s sometime this evening but I do not have an exact time. He was hit with the beetle bomb so the akuma’s powers should be temporary neutralized for a short time. That’ll give us time to find and cleanse the akuma. If I remember right, it should be the watch he was wearing”.

Ladybug was impressed. Chat had the plan all figured out. Usually she’s the one to figure out a plan.

“How do you know he’s going to appear here and that the akuma's the watch? You’re technically not here. You, past you is stuck somewhere in time.”

This was the other question that was on her mind. She wanted to know that her Chat was okay and not stuck during some terrible time period like the reign of terror.

“I heard all about it from you. Past me was sent 10 years into the future. That’s the same future where I came from. I’m sure future you is taking care of me quite nicely.” Chat said with a wink.   
  
Ladybug then rolled her eyes at him. Well, he wasn’t wrong about that either. She did care for her partner in crime so of course she would make sure he was okay. No matter when.

“I’m glad we’re still working together and fighting evil.”   


Well, she wasn't happen that there was still evil lurking about. But, It really did delight her to hear they were still Ladybug and Chat after all this time. It means Hawk Moth didn’t succeed in getting their Miraculous. But she still was a little concerned about what kinds of evil they were facing 10 years down the road. Were they still fighting Hawk Moth or was there a stronger evil presence? It’s not like she could ask those kinds of questions either. Those had to do with their future. That's something she really shouldn’t know anything about.

“Yep we’re still kicking butt and fighting evil but a much different kind of evil than what we’re used to.”

Ladybug sighs at his comment. There he goes dropping little hints about the future but not enough to actually spoil anything. She should really make a mental note to be more firm with him about the future details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Notes CH 2:  
> [1] I like to imagine that in the future Ladybug's and Chat Noir's powers would grow over the years.
> 
> The beetle bomb thingy is something I saw in the licensing trailer. I'm not sure if it will show back up in the series or not but I like to imagine that it could neutralize an akuma's power even if it's for a short amount of time.  
> Check out the licensing trailer here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rj3H5Y0Kiyo
> 
> I would also like to think that Chat is or will be faster at running than Ladybug. Being a Cat and all. But I can assure you that Ladybug has developed a power that can overtake Chat's speed any day. You'll have to keep reading to find out what it is!
> 
> [2] Future Chat mentions a different kind of evil that they're facing in the future. You'll find out what that is later on!


	3. A Scratch In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Future Chat are still at the Eiffel tower but what happens next can change everything.

**_In the present_**  
  
Not much time passes by before Ladybug realizes she has someplace to be. As Marinette, she promised her parents that she would help them close the bakery that afternoon.

“Um, Chat.” She says slowly as the feline had literally taken a cat nap.

It’s not like there was a whole lot to discuss about the future. Or rather a whole lot she did not want to know about the future. She could not take Chat’s subtle hints about the future and requested a brief quiet time period. Something he actually agreed to.

Chat opened one eye to look at her. His back was propped up against a beam, his belt tail was hanging over the edge gently swinging back and forth. Both arms were stretch across the back of his head. It looked like she interrupted his train of thought.

“I have some _business_ to attend to for about a half hour. So could you watch over the city for me in case Dr. Who shows up?

“Of course, my lady. May I ask what kind of _business_ you are attending to?”

“Oh just a secret mission.” She often used that excuse with her own Chat when she didn’t want to divulge information about what she did in her civilian life.

“Bring me back some cheese if you don’t mind.”

Ladybug smiled and nodded in response. She had never met his kwami but knew for some strange reason he really liked cheese. As she was about ready to leap down the tower, Chat called back out to her again.

“Also could you bring me one of those love apples from your bakery? I haven’t had one in years!” Chat giggle to himself the little time joke he just made. Unfortunately, but he failed to catch himself as he accidently revealed information he technically shouldn’t have knowledge of.

Ladybug froze mid jump and slowly turned back towards him.

“How do you know about the shop?”

A brief look of guilt flashed across Chat’s face. Ladybug couldn’t tell if had accidently slipped up or revealed that information on purpose.

“Oops, I guess the cat’s out of the bag” He said rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly with his claw. “Future you is going to kill this cat later” Chat said in a nervous laugh.

 _Future me?_ Ladybug thought _. How about the me right now! You just leaked crucial info, you dork! But…_

Marinette felt her heart skip a beat.

“If you know about the shop, then, t-then…” her eyes went wide and she was beginning to internally freak out on the inside as she started to put two and two together.

“Hey, Marinette.” Chat said with a soft smile.

She then felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach as a look of horror swept across her face. It was as if he suddenly removed her mask and now he could see all her flaws. There were many reasons why she did not want Chat knowing her secret identity. Protection, privacy, fear, … hurt. Suddenly all those thoughts and feelings hit her all at once.

A moment of silence passed between the two heroes before Chat spoke up again. He turned away from her and looked out over the city.

“You should get going Mari, your parents are going to worry if you don’t show up. Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on things.” His voice sounded hurt.

Without a word she left the tower and raced back to her home. Running away was the only way she knew how to act. Chat finally knew who she was or rather he would find out later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Notes Chapter 3: As always I always appreciate feedback and criticism. I'm still in the process of writing this story so if you have any thoughts or ideas please let me know in the comments!
> 
> [1] This chapter title was named after the Kim Possible movie: A Stitch In Time. I'm having way too much fun naming these titles.


	4. Midnight In Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 3

_**In the present**_  
  
The last couple of customers had just left and Marinette began to closed up the shop. She grabbed a bag and stuffed some cheese into it as well as some cookies later for Tikki. She had no idea when this time jumper would appear and she wanted to be prepared Chat said he could be back anytime this evening and they could be out all night so she wanted to get back to the tower as soon as possible. But another part of her wanted to just stay in her room and avoid a certain black cat.

“Marinette, are you okay” asked Tikki

Okay was the furthest thing from her. She didn’t know how to feel about Chat knowing who she was. She always thought that as long as they were fighting evil together, they would keep their identities a secret. She never wanted him to know that the brave, confident Ladybug was actually a shy, clumsy girl who couldn’t even form one coherent sentence around her crush. She also didn’t want Chat trying to pursue her in her civilian life as well. Her heart was set on Adrien and just didn’t want to disappoint the poor cat. Not to mention the dangers of them knowing each other’s identity with Hawk Moth still trying to get his hands on their Miraculous. Their secret identities were for their own protection.

“Tikki, he knows. He knows who I am.”  

Marinette who was pacing back and forth across the floor. All these thoughts were causing her to not think clearing about the situation. 

“But Marinette, this is a future version of Chat. Things are probably different.”

“You’re right this is a future Chat. But the point is that he still finds out that I'm Ladybug”

“You should at least go and talk to him.”

“Maybe I can find out how he found out and figure out a way to prevent him from finding out who I am? Does that make sense Tikki?” The little red kwami just shrugged.

“It’s hard to change destiny Marinette. If he’s meant to find out he will. It’s not like you can steal his phone and erase an embarrassing voice mail.” Tikki joked. Marinette rolled her eyes at the little kwami's reference.

“You’re right Tikki. I won't know anything until I talk to him.”

With a flash of pink light Marinette was back to being Ladybug and racing across the rooftops towards the Eiffel tower. As she stepped down on the tower she noticed Chat hadn’t changed his position from when she left.

“Nice to see you again, my lady.” Chat said without looking back.

“I brought your kwami some cheese. So if you need to go and recharge…”

“I did so while you were away. The cheese is just to replenish my stash.” Chat took his staff and flipped the top off. Inside was a small compartment for storage.

“It’s quite handy at times as the battles now tend to drag on.” Ladybug didn’t say anything, she only stared at the beams they were standing on. The air was still as the tension between the two of them grew. She felt more like shy Marinette then she did the miraculous Ladybug at this moment. She gathered her confidence and took a deep breath in.

“How long have you’ve know that Ladybug is just plain old Marinette.” Chat turned and looked up at her. He could tell she was nervous as she twiddled her fingers around each other.

“Spoilers.” said Chat wishing that he could actually tell her. With that she sank down to the ground wrapping her hands around her legs and burying her face in her knees. She knew that certain information absolutely could not be shared. This would be a major turning point in their timeline she figured. She just thought if she knew when he found it she could prevent it somehow. I guess there really was no changing destiny.

“Are you…or rather were you disappointed when you found out.” she whispered so softly her words came out shaky. This was the question she was the most afraid of asking and most afraid of hearing the answer to. She never realized how much she cared about what her partner thought of her until this moment. She could feel herself staring to tear up and she held her breath waiting for his response. Chat moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“There's no way I was disappointed. You are such an amazing person! Dare I say Miraculous? You’re confident, sweet, creative and so very kind. I am so happy that Ladybug turned out to be you Marinette.” Marinette lifted her head and he could see her eyes were watery most likely due to the stress of what his answer would be.

"But I'm just plain old Marinette. There's nothing special about Marinette. Ladybug's the one who is amazing and confident."

“Marinette, Ladybug is a part of who you are. You may think that your two identities are very different but they are one and the same. Believe me."

What he was saying did make sense to her. She never figured that he probably felt the same way she did about their duel lives. It was at this moment she began to wonder more about the boy behind the mask.

You know, I use to spend days trying to figure out who my mysterious lady was. When I found out who you are you became even more of a mystery to me. Even now, 10 years down the road. I’m still discovering new things everyday about you. You surprise me all the time but could never disappoint me, Marinette."

As he finished Marinette could not help but throw her arms around him and encase him in a hug. That was exactly what she needed to her. What she wanted to hear from him.

“Careful, my lady. I’m a married man now.” Chat said jokingly as he hugged her back. Marinette pushed on his shoulders suddenly and looked him directly in the eyes.

“You’re what!?” she exclaimed.

She really could not take any more of this future nonsense. Chat was surprised by her reaction and smiled softly. Marinette was trying to think of words to say. There was so much she wanted to ask but did not know where to begin. Or even if she should. The gears where turning in her head.

_Who would want to marry this alley cat?_

“She’s the...” Chat began but was cut off by Ladybug. 

“Chat, remember that whole future information and collapsing time streams thing” said Marinette with a serious look. 

‘It’s alright. I’m not divulging any information about your future. Just my own. So as long as you don’t tell, well me. I don’t see a problem. I also know that you’re great at keeping secrets from me.”

“Well, I suppose…” she did want to know. Chat smiled and continued on.

“She was one of my classmates in high school. We ended up working in the same type of work environment and gradually got to know one another. We've been married for 5 years now. You were at the wedding you know. You actually made the wedding dress. It was quite magnificent."

"Really now.." she said in awe.  
  
_So much for staying on the down low on the future information concerning herself. Now I’m going be stressing over the next 5 years trying to design this magnificent dress!_

"She and the dress were both quite stunning. I wanted to blow up that photo and hang it in every room in the house but she firmly put her foot down to that idea.” he said as a small chuckle escaped from him. 

“It sounds like you really love her. I’m glad, you found someone Chat". A hint of sadness could be found in her voice but she wasn't sure why "I’m also glad that we stayed friends after all those years.” she smiled trying to hide the uneasiness in her heart trying to focus on the fact that her friend was in a good place now. It seemed some of her good luck did manage to rub off on the alley cat.”

“Yes, she is just so amazing!" he said and Marinette could literally see his eyes light up.

"I’m also happy you and I were able to stay friends. There were some rocky moments between us but we always managed to pull though. You will always be my lady, Marinette.” He shot a smile at her and ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Save the charming for your own Ladybug, alley cat.” she gave him a light push and Chat couldn't help but smile. 

"Does your w-wife know about you being Chat Noir?" it felt really strange to be asking him about his wife.

"Yes she does." 

"And she's okay with it? She's not worried about all these dangerous things we do?" 

"It took some time in the beginning to get use to it. She did get massively worried about me in the beginning. But she understood that without us there might not be a Paris left to save. I actually saved her a couple times from an akuma attack. "

"What about us."

"Yeah? What about us?" Chat cocked his head to one side much like what a confused puppy would do.

"Is she okay with us being partners. I don't want to..." her words were interpreted by a loud laugh from Chat. 

"She is more than okay with you. You are so much a like you're _purratically_ the same person."  Ladybug shook her head at the terrible pun as a sigh of relive swept over her. She already had a couple girls who didn't like her at school she really didn't want anyone hating her in the future. 

“Say Marinette, do you want to know if there’s anyone special in your life? Besides me of course?” 

Marinette’s thoughts shifted towards Adrien. She was curious but then again that’s a topic that should probably be avoided.

“I think that’s enough future information for one day. As much as I want to. I’ll decline. I’m still trying to wrap my brain around all this other future information.” 

“I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said all that. You told me that you would get overwhelmed by all that information. But you’re handling it quite well it seems.”

It seems is just an understatement. She felt more than just overloaded with all this future information he’s spilled. Her mind was a literally volcano erupting inside of her. Now that the identity fears were sorted out she could now get back to the pressing issue.

"It's alright Chat, I rather not risk breaking the time stream. If it's not broken already" 

"Really now, you don't want to know about how your parents are doing, Alya or maybe...  _Adrien?_ Chat said with a suspicious sly smirk on his face. 

"Ah, you know about my crush then..."  Marinette turned a little pink in the cheeks.   
  
"Oh yes, I know about about the pictures, the schedule, the poem, the voice mail..." Chat was counting with his finger every little thing Marinette had about Adrien. Marinette reach over in attempt to cover his mouth with her hand in an attempt to get him to stop talking.   
  
"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I GET IT! I GET IT!"  Marinette turned red and attempt to bury her face in knees once again this time out of embarrassment. Chat couldn't help but laugh at her adorable reaction.

“We should really get back to the task at hand." she said trying to quickly change the topic.   
  
"I just want to focus on stopping the akuma and getting my Chat back. Let’s go ahead and clear the area so citizens won’t get caught up in this. Then we can get into position and work out a plan of attack on how to get the item.”

“I like the way you think Ladybug! I’m glad my kids have such a good role model to look up to.” With that being said he flashes a smile and begins his decent down the tower.

“W-Wait! WHAT!? YOU HAVE KIDS???” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Notes Chapter 4: As always I always appreciate feedback and criticism. I'm still in the process of writing this story so if you have any thoughts or ideas please let me know in the comments!
> 
> [1] Once again the chapter title is named about after a movie that has time travel in it! It is about a man in Paris who finds himself mysteriously traveling back in time every day at midnight.
> 
> [2] This chapter was actually the first part I wrote and the whole story just kind of developed around this part here. 
> 
> [3] Like everyone else I'm just kind of guessing how Marinette would react to Chat knowing her identity and vice versa. 
> 
> [4] I know that as long as our heroes don't use their special attacks they can stay transformed as long as they need to. But I imagine that it can get kind of stuffy in the miraculous. I thought that Adrien would be nice to let Plagg out of that stuffy ring for a bit. Especially since he didn't need to be Chat Noir right at that moment. 
> 
> [5] More magical weapon upgrades. After watching young justice and seeing that kid flash has a storage compartment for food. I thought well why can't Chat have one in his staff as well? 
> 
> [6] At the part where Chat is talking about his wife. His sentence was interrupted by Ladybug. If he were to continue he would have said "She's the cat's meow". But after seeing how serious she was he decided against it. 
> 
> [7] There are a couple references to the show here. If you've seen the episodes then you know what those are! I'm pretty sure most everyone in this fandom knows what the word "spoilers" is referencing to. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CT44561XAAE8AWj.jpg 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Next Upcoming Chapter: The Time Traveler's Ladybug


	5. The Time Traveler's Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat is thrown into the future and meets a future Ladybug.  
> Continutation of Chapter 1

_**In the future**_  
  
“Ahh, Ladybug!” screamed Chat as he fell through the portal.

He wasn’t falling for very long before he suddenly felt something wrap around his waist. The speed at which he was thrown through the portal should have sent him flying much further but whatever caught him broke his fall.  The two figures toppled over the rooftop until the mysterious figure ended up on top of him. He quickly glanced around and his eyes were met with a person wearing a red outfit with black spots.

“L-Ladybug?” Chat said with a surprised voice.  
  
It was surely Ladybug but she was slightly older than what he remembered. Which is surprising as he just saw her a couple seconds ago. Her suit was pretty much the same except for some slight variations. It was still red with black spots. Only now there was black covering across her shoulders and chest. The biggest difference was her hair. It was longer and worn in a single ponytail with two red ribbons sticking out. Chat had to admit it was good look for her and make him wonder what her hair would be like if she wore it down.

“Hello, mon petit minou.” Ladybug gave a soft smile and stood up offering her partner a hand to help him up.   
  
“W-what happened?” All he knew is that he went flying in a portal away from Ladybug and suddenly she somehow miraculously caught him.  

“You’re 10 years in the future Adrien”.  “10 years!? W-wait what, you know who I am??” The sudden realization that Ladybug knew his secret identity had caught him off guard. 

“Surely after 10 years of fighting evil together we would eventually find out who we really were”. Ladybug giggled a little. Adrien started to motion his arms around in confusion.  

“B-but what about the whole secret identity thing. I mean, you-“Ladybug gently took a finger and put it to his lips and he fell silent immediately with his eyes fixated on her finger.”  

“Chat, we were both young. I thought if we kept our identities a secret we could keep the people we love safe.”  

“So why the change of heart, my lady”. She smiled and reminisced at hearing those words. 

“We, grew up minou.” Chat felt his ears turning red at the little nickname.  

“Does that mean I can finally know who you are?”  Chat looked at her with a bit of excitement in his eyes. His tail wagging back and forth. After the episode with Lady Wifi, he tried to keep from asking about her identity to a bare minimum.  

“You know what they say, curiosity killed the _chat_.” said Ladybug with the pun intended.  

“Ah yes, but satisfaction brought it back.”  Chat said with a smirk. Ladybug gave her familiar eye roll and smile at him but she was expecting to finish the proverb.  
  
“Spoilers, Chat.” she said as she placed a finger to her lips to indicate that it was a secret.  

He wondered if she would actually tell him one day. He was sure that if she knew who he was he most likely knew who her civilian identity was as well. He wanted to talk to her about it, why would she tell him she knew who he was if she didn’t want to talk about it. He looked around her when another thought came to mind.

“Are you- by yourself” he’d admitted he kind of wanted to know where his future self was. Ladybug picked up on what exactly he wanted to know.  
  
“You’re currently… traveling. Anyway we need to go and patrol the area. We don’t know if your time traveling buddy will be arriving in this era or not.” With that she was a red blur jumping across the roof tops. The change in topic caught Chat off guard and wondered if they actually needed to patrol the area.  
  
“Hey, wait for me!” Chat quickly followed after her with a couple a wandering thoughts that trailed his mind as he ran after her.  A smirk appeared on his face as he ran behind her.  The thought that at least he would find out who she was… one day was something he was definitely looking forward too.  
  
They traveled across the lesser known parts of the city and avoided the popular areas. Chat thought it was kind of strange since if there was going to be trouble to would be where there were a lot of people. They circled around a building when Ladybug came to a sudden stop. It was a couple blocks from the park that featured their statue. Chat wondered to himself if the statue was still there.  

“Hold on Chat, I need to check on something.” Chat nodded in agreement and followed her to the edge of the roof. There they could see a small school building with a playground. Small children were leaving with their parents for the day. As Chat surveyed the crowed he could see a red headed figure holding the hands of two small children.  

“Is that Alya? You know the girl who runs the Ladyblog?” Chat said in disbelief. Alya did not look like she changed all that much either, much like his lady. The only major difference he could see was her hair was shorter than their days in school.

“Yes it’s Alya. Come on, kitty cat lets go have a chat.”   _Wasn’t she worried about Alya? She runs the Ladybug and is trying to discover who we really are!_ But before those thoughts could be translated into words Ladybug had started making her way across the rooftops again heading towards the park. They jumped from the rooftops and landed in the park near with Chat right behind her.  

 _The statue’s still here, but even now I’m still taller than Ladybug. But not by much it seems._ Chat’s mind briefly went back to the day where he inadvertently made that artist jealous and accidently turned into an akuma.  

“Alya!” Ladybug called out to her and the red headed figured turned around.

“Ladybug! Right on time!” Ladybug went forward to greet her friend with a hug. Chat glanced around the park. The park had been upgraded within the last couple years with a new merry-go-round and swings. After their greet Alya took noticed of the black figure standing behind Ladybug.

“So this is the Chat from the past. This brings back memories.” She said as she studied the person behind Ladybug. Chat began to open his mouth to say something but Ladybug quickly interjected before Alya or Chat could saying anything else.  

“Thanks for taking over Alya. I’m glad I could count on you today.”

“No problem bug. I know your life as a superhero is hard work. Like I told you before, I’m great with kids.” She glanced back at the two small children who were busy swinging on the swing set.     
  
“Well, look at the time. As much as I would love to stick around for this very interesting reunion. I have to get back to the news station. I’ll be back at the end of my broadcast to pick up the kids. Good luck with you little… detail” Alya said motioning to Chat and with a smile and a wave she left the park.

“Detail?” Chat said questioning to Ladybug  
  
“It’s an inside joke between the two of us.” Chat shrugged off the remark and turned his attention towards the children playing on the swing set.  
  
“Wow, Alya works at a news station and has kids. That’s really unbelievable. Not the reporter part but the kids part.” Chat said. He could totally see Alya being a news reporter being the one who runs the Ladyblog and all. But for her to be married and have kids was really unbelievable to him. He himself couldn’t image being married with kids 10 years in the future.

“She’s actually the number 1 news anchor in Paris. Oh, but she doesn’t have kids. She did however get married just a few months ago.”  Chat cocked his head to one side in confusion. 

“B-but, I just saw her walking with two children.” Chat was really puzzled. Ladybug turned towards the swing and called out to the two children.  

“Madeline, Emma!” the two small girls looked up and stopped what they were doing and started running towards her.

"Mama!” They both shouted in unison as they ran towards the duo. Chat snapped his head at the direction of the girls and then back at his lady in shock.  

“You have children?” Chat asked in question and Ladybug could only smile.  

“Chat, meet my twin girls Madeline and Emma.”

They each had a tight grip on each leg around Ladybug. They seemed to be pretty shy or at least weary of Chat Noir. At first glance Chat could tell that they were fraternal and figured they were probably around preschool age. The girl Madeline had straight long blond hair that shined like the sun. While the other girl Emma had wavy jet black hair. Both girls shared their mother’s heavenly blue eyes.  

“Bonjour, my little ladies. I am Chat Noir.” He said with a bow and proceeded to get down on one knee to meet their eyesight. He then gave each of them a small kiss on their hand. The girls shyness seemed to have melted and they reacted by falling into a fit of giggles.  

Emma shouted kitty and jumped on him reaching for his fake cat ears. The other girl Madeline place both hands on his face and proceed to give him what she called a kitty kiss which involved rubbing her nose against his. Chat’s eyes went wide felt his heart melt by the girl’s sweet antics. He then laughed and scooped both girls up, hugging them in his arms. A small smile appeared across Ladybug’s face as she looked on in wonder at the interaction between the three of them.  

“I can’t believe you have kids.”  He stood up still holding the girls in his arms. Emma was still playing with his cat ears and Madeline nuzzled against his chest as if she was about to go to sleep. Chat’s eyes were still wide with awe at with this new information.  

“Sometimes they can be a bit of a handful. My husband and I called them our little akumas when they get into trouble.”  “You’re married?” he felt his stomach starting to turn at this realization. _Of course she’s married._ He couldn’t help but wonder who it was Ladybug was married to.  
  
The girls started to struggle in his arms and so he gently placed them back down on the ground. They then took off running back towards the swing set.  A million thoughts began to run through his mind.  

“We’ve been married for about 5 years now.”  
  
“Who are you married to?” It came out more as a demand then a question but he wanted to know. No, he had to know who won the heart of his lady. Ladybug looked at him with a sad smile.    
  
“Spoilers.”  
  
"Why are you revealing all this future information to me then?” Ladybug could hear the frustration in his voice.   
  
“Since you’re already in the future it would be impossible to hide every little detail from you.”  
  
“You just told me you’re married and have kids. Isn’t that a major spoiler?”  
  
“It is, but only for my timeline. As long as you don’t find out about information that is crucial to your future. We’re fine”.  
  
“So that’s why you won’t tell me who you. But what about all that information concerning you?”  
  
 “So long as you don’t spoiler anything about my future in the past. The time stream should remain uncorrupted.”  
  
“I’m sure you probably didn’t want me know you were married with kids?” His Ladybug didn’t want him knowing anything about her personal life in the past so he was positive that the Ladybug of the future didn’t want him knowing as well.  
  
“It’s true I would have liked to keep that kind of information from you.”  
  
“Why didn’t you?” he asked.  Ladybug sighed and took a deep breath.  
  
“I couldn’t find anyone to pick up my girls for me.”  
  
“What about your husband?”  
  
“He’s currently… traveling. Volpina was also out of town this week.”  
  
“Vol.. Who?” Chat cocked his head to the side once again.  
  
“Nevermind, you’ll meet her one day.” She said waving her hand at him and continued on.     
  
“Manon was unavailable and my parents are out of town. Alya was the only one who could get them but she had to do it during her break. I had to come as soon as I could so she could get back to work. Which is why I had to bring you along. I didn’t really have a choice.”  
  
“I would have been fine on my own.”  
  
“I’ve seen you on your own, Chat. Besides, I had to be sure to cat **-** ach you.” She said emphasizing on the cat part.  
  
“Nice to know you’ve taken a liking to my cat puns in the future.” A smirk started to form on his face.   
  
“You have no idea.” She said smiling and rolling her eyes. It was only naturally to her to playfully make puns whenever she was with him now, but only during times when there wasn’t a crisis.  
  
“So you’ll introduce me to your kids and tell me you’re married. I even got saw Alya and how she was doing. But you won’t tell me who you’re married to or who you are!” He was getting so frustrated of why she couldn’t at least tell him who she was married to. He understood why he couldn’t know who she was yet. But surely she could at least tell him who she was married to that had nothing to do with his future. He could tell that she was getting a little annoyed by him. She furrowed her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.    
  
“I know how you’ll react. I don’t want to overload you with too much knowledge.” Ladybug tried to sound sincere. She remember from her time with future Chat back in the day where she really felt he overloaded with future information. She didn’t want to do the same to Adrien.    
  
“What do you-” Once again he was interrupted mid-sentence, this time by an explosion and screams off in the distance. He and Ladybug snapped their heads towards the screams and sirens. Before he knew it Ladybug had taken off towards the swing set picking up both her girls.  
  
“Follow me.” She said to Chat and they both took off running down the street. They didn’t get very far as the bakery was just around the corner from where they were. Chat recognized it as Marinet’s family bakery but it seemed her family was out of town for the week as the shop was closed. Ladybug pulled a key that was under a lose brick in the corner.  She proceeded to unlock the door and motion the girls inside.  
  
“Isn’t this-“ Chat began to say but Ladybug cut him off.  
  
“Yes, I’m also friends with Marinette. She sometimes lets me use this place as a safe house for my girls.”  
  
Chat remembered how Marinette helped him that one that with the Evillustrator. Which was only a couple of months ago for him. The wheels started turning in his head. Of course Marinette would know Ladybug. Maybe since that event they became good friends and eventually she introduced her to Alya. That would make sense.

“Alright, now that we know your girls are safe we should probably get going.” He didn’t want to waste any time. By the sound of the sirens and screams, it would take a while to get to wherever the danger was. Ladybug turned towards him with a sorrow look on her face.  
  
“Actually Chat, I want you to stay here in the bakery. I don’t want you going to this fight.” She wasn’t looking at him. She was looking anywhere but him.  
  
“Why would you ask that? There’s no way I’m going to let you fight alone.” He knew that they work well together and she knew it as well. He didn’t know if maybe she was worried about her kids getting involved but judging by the distance of those screams it didn’t seem that was the case. He figured it might be because he wasn’t as experience as his future self.  
  
“Adrien, I’m not asking. I’m telling you to stay put.”  She said in a motherly tone of voice which sent a shivers down his spine. Her eyes had snapped up and was looking at him directly with determination in her eyes. She didn’t have time to explain, she just wanted him safe. The battles in the future were much longer and harder for them even though they didn’t occur as frequently.  It would be difficult to fight by herself but making sure he was safe was her number one priority right now.  

She didn’t get him the chance to reply as she swiftly unclipped her yo-yo. Instead of throwing it and swinging away like spiderman she opened it as if she was going to catch an akuma. She then placed her yo-yo on her upper back and two iridescent ladybug wings appeared from it. In a flash she flew from the bakery at an incredible speed that knocked Chat off his feet.  He would have been in awe if it wasn’t for the fact that Ladybug had just left him behind.  
  
_If you expect me to stay here where it’s safe while you go off someplace dangerous. You better think again, my lady._  With that thought in mind he used his staff to vault up to the roof and quickly chased after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Chapter Notes Chapter 5: I always appreciate feedback and criticism. I'm still in the process of writing this story so please share any thoughts or ideas you have on the story! 
> 
> [1] Chapter title is taken from one of my favorite movie’s called The time Traveler’s Wife. Needless to say this is probably my favorite chapter to write so far. 
> 
> [2] More cat puns and references to the series. I actually found this website that translates text into cat puns. 
> 
> http://kittify.herokuapp.com/#
> 
> [3] Boom! Identity reveal right off the bat. It was really hard to write the rest of the chapter of that. I thought about changing it but then the rest of the chapter wouldn't be any fun. I really like keeping Chat in the dark about Ladybug's identity.
> 
> [4] mon petit minou = my little kitty. I absolutely adore the french version of the series for having Ladybug calling Chat her kitty (she does this in the cupid episode). 
> 
> [5] I saw this post and I love the idea of Marinette having twin girls so I went with it. 
> 
> I didn't really want the girls being the inverse of their parents as I want them to appear to be related so I used what similarities and differences my sister and I shared as kids. So different hair color and texture but the same eye color. 
> 
> As for their names, Emma was taken from the Stormy weather episode when Marinette was rambling about getting married to Adrien. The name Madeline was taken from a tv series my sister use to love as a kid. 
> 
> http://sakura-rose12.tumblr.com/post/131074582987/ask-and-ye-shall-receive-eventually-okay-a-few
> 
> [6] I love the idea of Chat interacting with small children. I imagine Chat is just naturally super playful around children. I wish I wrote more of it in this chapter but I'm suddenly getting ideas for future chapters. 
> 
> [7] Ha! I told you in Chapter 2 that Ladybug would developed a power that can overtake Chat's speed any day. 
> 
> I like to imagine that she can fly if her yo-yo transforms into wings for her. With that she can definitely fly faster than Chat Noir can run. I got the idea from the licensing trailer in which she used her yo-yo as a shield and a pair of ladybug wings came out and started moving at a high speed to create the shield. I actually hope she gets wings to fly at some point in the series. 
> 
> Check out the licensing trailer here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rj3H5Y0Kiyo
> 
> [8] I also mentioned Volpina. We don’t know anything about her in the show so this will probably be the only mention of her in this story.
> 
> [9] Manon will probably be a teenager around this point in time. I like to think that she babysits the twins for Marinette often. She probably has a hard time with them as Marinette did with her. 
> 
> [10] The ending part where Chat runs after Ladybug and thinks to himself "If you expect me to stay here where it’s safe while you go off someplace dangerous." Is totally taken from Sword Art Online. It's amusing to me as Bryce Papenbrook who voices Kirito in the series is going to voice Chat.


	6. The Butterfly Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone!

**_In the future_**  
  
As the sun was beginning to set, Ladybug reached the source of all the chaos. She touched down at the Notre Dame Cathedral. The wings on her back faded away and she unequipped her yo-yo and looped it around her waist. She crouched down on the roof trying to make herself less noticeable as she observed the streets below.  She could see that ice had covered most of the buildings and roads and a blue blur wandering below. It seemed most of the people had cleared the area or had been stuck inside the frozen buildings.   
  
“ _Akuma_ ” Ladybug whispered to herself.

 _Great_ , another weather powered akuma attacking the city. Her mind flashed back to Stormy Weather, one of her first battles she had against Hawk Moth’s akumas with Chat.

_Chat._

She really wished her Chat was here. She knew he was doing okay back in the past and he would eventually return to the future. But, she had no idea when exactly he would return. It could be that day, weeks or months before he would return to the future.  She wasn’t sure just how long she could keep his past self from discovering future secrets. She mentally slapped herself to focus as her thoughts started to run through different scenarios about what to do with Adrien when she returned to the bakery. It’s not like he could go home or wander about the city.  She glanced around looking for a way to get close without being detected. Since it was just herself, she needed the element of surprise on her side.

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves another Ice Queen.” Ladybug’s head snapped to her right to see Chat crouched beside her on the roof.  Ladybug was fast so it was lucky that he could track her position with his baton.

“Chat! What are you doing here? I asked you to stay put at the bakery!” She whispered in an angry voice.

“Since when do cats ever listen?” he said as Ladybug shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
  
“So we’re still fighting akumas, huh?” Ladybug didn’t want him there but he hoped changing the subject might shed a little light on her sudden reason to keep him from fighting.

“These are different from our previous fights.”

To avoid further probing Ladybug didn’t mention to him that they defeated the original Hawk Moth years ago. These attacks where under the control of a different user. The attacks have been fairly recent and they had no new information. It was almost like they were starting over again.

“How are they any different from before?” Chat asked

“Before, Hawk Moth was just akumatizing anyone who had negative emotions. But now, It seems more strategic. The targets are those who have experienced a high level of emotional trauma.”

“Like what?”

“The previous akumas had been linked to situations such as death, violence, or a traumatic event.”  
  
Chat was trying to process it all in. He wasn’t really sure what to say. Those kinds of negativity are pretty intense. Not that any of the other emotions that turned people into akumas should be taken lightly either. He was just trying to imagine just how much harder they could possibly be. Since witnessing Ladybug flying it was obvious her powers have grown, so his future self and Hawk Moth must have gotten stronger too.

“Listen, it’s too dangerous for you to be here. I… need you to stay safe.” There was an uneasiness in her voice as she spoke.  
  
The enemy’s new way of attacking was something she herself was not quite familiar with. It was best to keep his involvement with future events to a minimum. She also remembers how reckless this version of Chat could be. Thinking about it now, he really hadn’t changed all that much as his future self is still just as reckless.  
  
Chat’s face stiffened as he turned to look at her. Her words came as a bit of a surprise to him. He knew she was concerned, she had express this in previous battles when he would take a hit for her. But, she had never asked him to stay away from a fight. As much as they joked back and forth about being able to handle an akuma on their own, it really did make the fight go smoother when they both were fighting together.

“We’re partners, Ladybug. Past, present and future.” He said as he flashed a quick smile at her.

After spending years of fighting with him she knew by the smirk on his face that it was oblivious the black cat wasn’t going to let her do this alone. Ladybug desperately tried to think of something she could say that would make the cat stay behind. Her mind went back to wandering and she clenched her hands into fists. Scenarios popped up in her about what the future would be like if something happened to him.

“There won’t be a future if something happens to you!” She didn’t intend it but her voice came out panicky and a little louder then she intended it to.

Her sudden frustration took Chat back a bit by surprise. Chat wondered just how important could he be. Even if something were to happen to him there was no way he would have that much of an impact on future events. He started to open his mouth to retaliate her words when objects suddenly started whizzing by their heads.

The figure down below had taken noticed of the duo and was now shooting icicles at them. They slid down the roof and took cover behind a couple of pillars. They were out of sight but limited to where they could go. She couldn’t get a good view of the villain without getting shot at by flying ice.

“So much for of the element of surprise” she said as icicles whizzed past her head. There was no place they could move to without being seen. There were too many coming in too fast.  

“You got a plan?” Chat called out and Ladybug went into superhero mode and seemly forgot the previous conversation she was just having with him. She took her yo-yo and threw it up in the air.

“Lucky Charm!”  Her yo-yo spun around before a magic pink light formed an item and dropped in her hands.

“A mirror? She raised her eyebrows and held the object up in disbelief.

“Ladybug, you don’t need a mirror to know you look absolutely mew-raculous.” A smile formed across his face.

Ladybug then did something he did not expect. It was a surprise for Chat that instead of rolling her eyes at him or making some witty comeback. She actually blushed a bit and gave him a smile that could melt his heart. If it wasn’t for the fact that they were being pelted by icicles he would have commented on that blush.

Using the mirror she was able to angle it so she could see the ice projectiles and where the villain was. A young teenage girl with white hair and blue skin. She wore a white dress which was very plain and simple and much less flashy from previous villains. A familiar black butterfly mask covered her face. Her hands were covered with gloves and she was still wildly moving her hands and shooting ice at them. She didn’t seem to be slowing down any time soon.

“Chat! I need a distraction, throw your baton to grab her attention!”

“Got it!”

Unclipping his baton from behind his back he split into two as he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be getting the other one back anytime soon. He threw one of them in the opposite direction away from him and Ladybug. Luckily it worked as icelicles were now being shot at the baton giving Ladybug and Chat Noir time to find new cover. They slipped over the side of the building, out of sight.

“What the plan, my lady?”

Since she had already used her Lucky Charm she very well couldn’t use her bug bomb to neutralize her. That would take too much power and just might completely exhaust her transformation.

“She seems to control the ice with her hands. We have to find some way to get close enough to her so I can tie her up.”

She picked up the end of her yo-yo and instead of unzipping it like she would normally do she turn each half of her yo-yo in the opposite direction from the other. Almost like she was opening a jar. She pulled both halves and a bright pink light appeared connecting the two halves together. Chat looked bemused at her new weapon and smiled brightly.

“Hey, now we both have sticks.” He said holding up his own baton in his hand.  
  
“We are NOT calling it a stick.” Ladybug shook her head and gave him a stern look.

“Um, couldn’t you just use your yo-yo to tie them up?”

“I could, but this is a little more secure.” She spun it around a bit before coming to a stop. Her baton was wielded by her willpower just like the yo-yo and could be stiff like a rock or flexible like a rope.

“I also wanted to show off a little bit” she said with a wink. She heard beeping in her ear signaling that she only had a couple minutes left before her transformation came undone.

“We better make this fast.” And with a nod from Chat Noir they race off to the girl in the square.  
  
A blast of icy wind knock the two heroes off their feet. They both manage to catch themselves and took a fighting position. The winds were rough and surrounded the girl. It was too windy to throw her staff, the wind would take it away. As long as her arms were moving there was no way to get close to her.

“Please! Whatever’s bothering you, we can talk it out!” Ladybug pleaded with her, she always tried to talk out the situation especially now. She wasn’t currently attacking them, just protecting herself in an icy wind.  
  
“NO! What do you know, Ladybug! You have a Mom and a family!” Tears streamed down her face and with her hands she shot an icy blast at the duo.

Chat and Ladybug jumped in opposite directions to avoid the ice blast. They both did a summersault and were quickly back on their feet. Ladybug quickly looked at the mirror she was still holding on to and then her surroundings. She noticed some stage equipment on the roof of Notre Dame where they were most likely doing the show in front of the building earlier.

“Chat! The light!” She called out to him as she pointed towards the roof. He quickly spun on his heal and catapulted himself onto the roof. He grabbed hold of the spotlight and aimed the light at Ladybug. She took the mirror and directed the blinding light right into the girl’s eyes. The girl stopped moving her hands to protect her eyes which momentarily caused the winds to stop swirling.  Ladybug took a chance and threw her staff. It bended to her will and succeeded in wrapping around the girl and binding her arms together. A couple seconds later Chat had rejoined her back on the ground.  
  
“Okay, now we need to get the police.” Ladybug said but Chat held a confused look on his face.

“Wait, what about the akuma. We need to break the object probably the gloves and cleanse the butterfly.”

Ladybug didn’t look at him and kept her gaze low to the ground.

“There is no object to break.” She said with sorrow.  

Chat folded his arms and cocked his head to the side and waited for an explanation.

“The akuma is fused with the victim. There’s no way for me to get the butterfly out to cleanse it.”

She looked up at him and he could see the sadness in her blue eyes. An expression of shock appeared across his face.

This is what I meant by it being more dangerous.” She said sadly.

“You don’t mean… you…” Ladybug seemed to have sense what he was thinking and quickly interjected.

“No, no, no. We don’t break the person!” A sigh of relief swept over Chat. It was silly of him to think that they would actually destroy a person.

“The best thing we can do is lock them up and contain them. But they’re still filled with all that pain and anger.” She continued to look down and wrapped her arms around herself. “It’s difficult not being able to help. Especially when you’re supposed to be the help.”

“Can’t your magical cleaning service just turn the person back to normal.” Ideas started running through his head. There had to be something they could try to do.

“The akuma forms a connection between Hawk Moth and the victim. It’s too strong. The butterfly needs to be psychically separated.”

“Okay then, why don’t you just cleanse the whole person?”

“I don’t think a whole person is going to fit inside my yo-yo, Chat” Ladybug said sarcastically before letting out a sigh. She knew Chat meant well but these were all ideas his future self-had already suggested. They tried previously to come up with different ways to remove the akuma but none of them so far had been successful.

A final beep in her ear alerted her just how dangerously close she was to changing back. She hadn’t noticed the beeping during the fight. Since she and her future Chat had already knew each other’s identities she didn’t worry about her transformation coming undone around him. But this wasn’t her Chat she was fighting with. They were so in sync that she was careless and now her transformation was about to come undone. Ladybug gasped and on instinct moved behind Chat.  
  
“Chat, I’m about to-” a flash of pink light suddenly flashed and she was engulfed in a swirling pink light and left in her place was Marinette. Her luck seemed to working for her as she had moved behind him at the right time. She had not expected her transformation to come undone at that very second either. Marinette caught her kwami who was completely exhausted and placed Tikki inside her bag for a rest.  

It was lucky that he didn’t see her detransform. There was a reason why she was keeping Chat in the dark about her identity. She couldn’t help but think that revealing herself in front of Chat would be disastrous for the timeline.

“I’m guessing by that flash of light means you’re no longer Ladybug.” As soon as he heard the last dot, he immediately shut his eyes so he would see. As much as he wanted to know her identity, being the gentleman that he is he wouldn’t look unless she wanted him to.

“Yes, and now we need to run.” She pushed him a bit from the back to get him to move. He opened his eyes knowing she was behind him and finally saw her reasoning for wanting to run. With her transformation coming undone it meant that her costume and weapon disappear with it. Which meant the ice girl who was previously tied up was now free. Of course the first thing she did was send another icy blast at them this time aimed at the ground. Both their feet were now incased in ice and they were effective stuck to the ground.

Chat’s strength allowed him to break free from the ice with a little help from his baton. Before he could ask if Ladybug needed help another round of an icy hail wind was sent at them. With his baton he expanded it a bit and spun it around to protect them both from the ice shards.  
  
“What do we do now?” Chat asked keeping his eyes forward.

Marinette tried to think of a solution out of this tricky situation. Her feet were encased in ice and Chat who was in front of her deflecting away ice particles that was being thrown at them. She couldn’t transform again as Tikki still needed time to recharge and she didn’t have any cookies on her person. Chat couldn’t keep this up forget as the winds started blowing harder. There just had to be some way out of this.

“Mann, my arms are getting tired. Wouldn’t it be nice if the akuma could just leave on its own”. Marinette’s head snapped up to him. _There’s an idea._  

Marinette reflected back on the girl’s words from earlier and…  
  
“CHAT, Talk to her!”

“What good will that do!”

“Trust me!”

“I’m kinda busy at the moment. Can’t you talk to her?”

“No, that won’t work. It has to be you!”

“Talking won’t help! You can’t understand what’s it’s like to grow up without a mother!” the girl shouted and her icy wind grew more violent.

 _Oh_  -  Suddenly a light switch on in Chat’s head.

“You’re wrong. I know what it’s like! My Mom is gone too!” There was a sudden calm in the air as the icy winds died down. Chat slipped his baton back behind his back to show that he really did just want to talk and not fight.

Chat bit his lip and continued on “I lost my mom a long time ago. It still hurts and I miss her dearly. When I’m feeling down I try to remember the good memories and go forward in life with a smile. That’s what she would have wanted. That’s what your mom would want as well!”

“How do you get through the pain?”

“With help from people who care about you. You don’t have to go through this alone!” Marinette interjected. `               

“What if there is no one and you’re all alone.”

“Hey, we care. We don’t just protect citizens for no reason.”

“You’ll help me?” the girl said in a whisper.

Marinette and Chat both nodded their heads in agreement. The girl smiled and clutched her hands together over her chest. Black particles enveloped her and all the ice surrounding the area began to melt and building and roads reverted back to normal. Marinette’s feet also became unfrozen from the ground as well. Chat rushed over to catch the ice girl as she fainted and gently lowered her to the ground. Just as Marinette had hoped a black butterfly was shown fluttering away. Chat remembered that the akuma still had to be purified and started to chase the bug. 

“Chat No! Don’t touch the butterfly!” Marinette screamed but it was already too late.

As he touched it the butterfly turned into black particles and was absorbed into his body. Chat’s eyes went wide as a wave of emotion swept over him as feelings of hurt and sadness filled him. Everything the girl had been feeling, all the pain and sadness was transferred to him. His heart felt heavy and his eyes began to shed tears. The feeling of loss and despair were too much for him. With tears now streaming down his face he fell to his knees with both hands on his head as if he was going to rip his hair out. Marinette approached him from behind and saw he was shaking from all the emotional pain he just absorbed.

“Adrien, it’s okay.” She began to say in a reassuring voice. She started to reach out to him when he suddenly swung his arm at her with his claws scratching her arm.

“GO AWAY!” He snapped and Marinette winced back in pain grabbing her arm. Their eyes met, green against blue and he saw who Ladybug was behind the mask.

“M-Marinette.” Her name came out as a broken whisper under his breath. His eyes shifted from her face to the shoulder she was holding.  Her shirt was torn and he had managed to break the skin on her arm. He soon realized what he had done and a look of horror appeared on his face. Quickly he turned and bolted from the area running away from Marinette.

“Adrien!” Marinette called out to him but without her transformation, she was unable to follow and could only watch as her partner disappeared off in the distance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Chapter 6 Notes:
> 
> [1] Ughh this chapter took so long to write. I rewrote and rewrote this chapter a bunch of times. It's very difficult trying to write a battle scene. I don’t think I’ll be doing another one of those - famous last words. 
> 
> [2]I have a new found respect for the writers of ML. It is very difficult coming up with villains and random objects that fit into the story. Giant applause to Mr. Astruc and the ML team for coming up with villains and random lucky charm objects every single episode. 
> 
> [3] In this chapter I was trying to show that Ladybug and Chat aren't the only ones who's powers have developed further. I would like to think that in the future, the akumas can just eventually fuse with their target making it even more difficult to free them from evil. Of course, I would also like to think it's a different person as Hawk Moth causing trouble in the future.
> 
> [4] I know a lot of you are probably wondering, why is future Ladybug trying to keep future secrets hidden from Chat. There is a reason why Ladybug doesn't want him discovering any major future details and it’s probably not the reason you’re thinking of. I'll explain this in a future chapter. 
> 
> [5] In English they call Chat’s baton a stick. There’s no way I’m okay with that so I threw my anger about it in my fic and make a little joke about it. Really Nick? A stick? Out of everything you could of called it, it had to be a stick. 
> 
> [6] I based the villain off Elsa from Frozen as well as Permafrost from Static Shock. Permafrost's backstory really helped me develop this chapter. I'm not very good at coming up with villains, sorry.
> 
> [7] It seems Ladybug is the one who always breaks the object and purifies the butterfly. For once I wanted Chat to be able to do the same thing as well, but his bad luck kicked in there at the end. Oops. That part was inspired by this tumblr post: 
> 
> http://marinette-adrien.tumblr.com/post/134177035364/shishitsunari-ml-week-day-6-evilheroes
> 
> [8] It really hurt my soul writing the ending bit there. I hurt Marinette physically and Chat emotionally and I'm so sorry.


	7. The Longest Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug becomes furious with Chat about spoiling future information and a certain model is brought up in their conversation.  
> Continuation of Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! I was finishing up the what was suppose to be the next chapter when I decided that this chapter needed to happen first. Luckily, this means you don't have to wait long for the next chapter. You can expect the next chapter to posted within the next couple of days!

**_In the present_**  
  
At the Eiffel tower Ladybug and Chat stared at the streets below. They were high enough up that everyone below looked like little ants. Well, if there was anyone below.

“Okay, that should do it. Hopefully this will be a quick battle anyway.” Chat scanned the surrounding area and nodded his head in approval to the lack of crowds in the area. He and Ladybug spent some time clearing crowds and steering people away from the tower due to the impending akuma attack. They had decided that it was best to clear away the area so civilians wouldn't get caught up in the battle when the super villain decided to show back up, whenever that would be. They didn't need someone else falling through another time portal. 

“Ladybug? What’s wrong?” Chat asked.

Since they started clearing the crowds Ladybug had kept her distance from him. Her arms were crossed and she seemed to be deep in thought only to turn and glare at Chat when he called her name. Ladybug looked peeved at him. 

_'What’s wrong? What’s wrong he asks. Our identities are supposed to stay a secret for a reason!'_

She couldn't believe that he had the audacity to even ask her what's wrong. She had grown increasingly frustrated that she now knew more about Chat then Chat even knew about himself. How is she supposed to even look at him when the time streams are repaired? Sure, he didn't give out a lot of future information to begin with but things like marriage and kids are big spoilers.

“I-I’m angry at you!” Okay, _that_ didn’t come out like she wanted. Her voice was somewhat shaky but once she started her lecture she just couldn’t stop herself. All her thoughts came spilling out and she was behaving more like panicky Marinette then the calm Ladybug at the moment. 

“I’m mad that you know so much about me. I don’t care if you’re from the future, you know exactly why we’re keeping our identities a secret. You can’t just come here from the future and give me your life story! I don’t even know how I’m supposed to keep a straight face in from of you knowing that you're MARRIED and you have kids in the future!"

This wasn't information she wanted to know. She really cared about Chat and it was the fact that they didn't end up together that bother her. Not for herself but for his. She suspected that the cat was a bit in love with her but she never really took his 'romantic feelings' towards her seriously. She had always just played it off to him being a flirt and being halfhearted about his love proclamations.

After meeting and talking to his future self it suddenly dawned on her that she would be the one to push him away. That she would hurt him. She was more worried about how he would take her rejection if he did ever decided to get serious. Or even worse, the disappointment on his face after finding out that Ladybug was just Marinette. When she wore the suit she considered Ladybug and herself to be separate people.f Chat would be disappointed once he found out that the girl he had fell in love with wasn't the girl he thought she was. Sure, he said that they were fine in the future but he did say there were also a lot of bumps along the way. It was vague but she could guess what he meant by that. 

“Okay, okay. I know I dumped a lot of information on you, I’m sorry. But, it all works out, you’ll see. You really didn’t expect our identities to be a secret forever?

He had her there. Even before this little time travel adventure she thought that _maybe_ they would reveal their identities one day. It was always what her heart was saying but being a superhero is a big responsible so she always listened to her head instead. Her head always told her that it was safer for the both of them if their identities were kept a secret even from each other. She thought that maybe they would reveal their identities to each other when the citizens no longer needed Ladybug and Chat Noir to protect Paris. Obliviously, that doesn't happened because she and Chat are still superheros in the future. 

“I guess not. But what changed?” As she looked up at him with curiosity, Chat reached over and slightly booped her on the noise. 

“A little buginette got curious.” Ladybug laughed as she swatted his hand away from her. 

“Pfft, yeah right.” She found it very hard to believe that she would be the one initiate the reveal. Out of the two of them she was the one more adamant about keeping it a secret.

“Then why are you so upset to find out that I’m married or that we don’t end up together. Are you purrhaps, jealous or maybe clawrious?” He said with a purr in his voice while waving his gloved hand at her to emphasis the pun he just made. 

“That was terrible and you know it." Ladybug pointed at him but Chat just shrugged at her words. Ladybug turned away from him and faced forward looking out over the city to ponder in thought a bit before replying to his question. 

"Jealous? No. And the only thing I’m curious about is what kind of person would married a dork like you?”  

No way was she jealous of the black cat. She simply wasn’t use to the idea that Chat fell in love with someone else. He practically flirted with her every time there was an akuma attack. Not to mention that in her timeline they were still both only high school students. Marriage was something far off in the future for her but she would be lying if she said it never crossed her mind before. She often imagined her marrying Adrien and living together in bliss. 

She tried to think of the type of person that would be willing to put up with the black cat. She figured that the person would have to be extremely patient and be willing to put up with his terrible puns. She felt bad for them, it must be non-stop puns 24/7 with him. She could barely handed it herself without going insane for the few hours they were superheros together.

“Would you like to know?”  Chat raised an eye at her and watched as Ladybug inhaled deeply as she pondered in thought once again. She was glad that he would finally get over her and find someone who could really love and care for him. She would always care for him in her own special way, after all they're partners. But did she really want to know anymore about his future?

“I’ll find out in time." She didn't think she could handle anymore information about him. Her brain was already on overload from their previous conversation.

I guess I’m a little more interested about what I’ll be like in the future.” Truthfully she was and wasn’t curious. It's not everyday you have a visitor from the future. It's bound to bring out the curiosity in people. Of course curiosity did kill the cat. He did say that he couldn't reveal any future information about herself but that didn't stop her from wondering. She wondered if he would actually let slip about some information about herself. After all he knew who she really was in the future. 

“You’re amazing, just like always. What do you think the future you is like?” As much as he wanted to, he couldn't tell her about her future, he had to be vague about it. Future Ladybug warned him to not give any details about herself under no circumstances. He really enjoyed teasing her younger self but right now he really just wanted to hear her thoughts about the future.  

Ladybug raised an eye at him. She had never revealed anything personal about herself to him before. She thought for a moment as she battled with herself a bit. Finally she figured that she might as well tell him. He already knew who she was so he has probably heard all of this before anyway. 

“I want to be a world renowned fashion designer. I hope to eventually have my own label.” Ladybug relaxed and a smile formed on her face as she talked. It felt nice to share some things about her civilian life with him. Even if it was a future version of Chat, she felt like a bit of relief that was released from her. 

Chat was on the edge over how much he wanted to tell her. Tell her that her hard work and determination did make her dreams do come true. That she did become a respected fashion designer. That she's married as well and that their kids get along together and often played a game called superheros versus villains based of course off of their battles. He wanted to brag to her about her because he' was so proud of everything Marinette accomplished or will accomplish.  

“It would be dream come true to see my clothes on the runway, especially if they’re being modeled by…” Her voiced suddenly dropped off. Even though, Chat knew about her crush on Adrien it was still somewhat embarrassing for her to talk about with him. It was her only other secret besides being Ladybug.

“By Adrien?” Chat finished the line for her. Ladybug sunk to the ground and buried her face which was probably as red as her suit into her knees.

“Does he really make you that nervous?” Ladybug glanced up and saw Chat crouching beside her with a bewilder look on his face. She nodded affirmatively and turned away from him. Chat reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You know, you’re not going to get anywhere if you don’t talk to him. Some other girl like Chloe might steal him away from you." Ladybug groaned at the mention of Chloe’s name. She really couldn’t understand why Adrien was friends with someone like her. Well, he was friends with everyone but he seemed more tolerant of Chloe. She hoped that he didn't have a crush on her or anything. She's not sure how or if she could  handle that. 

“Every time I see him I get all clammy and I feel like fainting. I just… love him so much.” A smirk appeared on Chat’s face.

“If you barely talk to him. How do you know you love him?” The question caught her off guard. She’s never explained to anyone not even Alya how much she really loves him. It was strange that Chat was suddenly asking her all this.

“C’mon, you can tell me. It’s not like I don’t already know.” Chat nudge her with his elbow. Ladybug turned and glared at him a little as if he was lying. She wondered why her future self would share any of this information with him.

“I’m just trying to help you out. That’s what partners do.” Chat said with a smile.

With a sigh she decided she might as well talk about it. After all, he was from the future, so how much could it really hurt if she was just stating already known information. She turn her body to fully face Chat and tried to talk but she got tongue tied. Chat giggle a little at the strange Marinette noises she made. It didn’t matter if Chat was from the present or future this was still really hard to talk to him about her crush. Heck, it was hard enough talking to Alya about her crush on Adrien for the first time. The only way Alya found out was because she corned her and tickled her until she spilled the beans. 

“Cat got your tongue?” A mischievous smile appear on his face as he decided that he would try and help her out.

“Let me guess, you fell for him because he has the body of a Greek God and is just _irresistible_?” He stressed the last word and watch as her face turned red as a tomato all the way to her ears. This was just too much fun to tease Ladybug’s younger self. He was sure he would get hell from her future self later.

“Err, well… he’s also nice, sweet, smart and fun to be around.” Ladybug began nervously counting all his good qualities on her fingers. “But, there’s so much more to him than that.” As she continued talking the blush on her face died down and she became more relaxed.

“I can’t exactly describe it, except that it’s a feeling. But, I’m just so shy and awkward around him. I’m afraid that he’s going to think I’m a total weirdo and isn’t even worth a glance.” A sad smile appeared on her face. She knew she really didn't stand a chance with him. He was a celebrity and just way out of her league.

“Even so, I just want him to be happy even if it’s not with me.” As soon as she finished Chat suddenly stood up making Ladybug jump a little.

“Alight, I’m going to help you.”

“Help me, do what exactly?” Ladybug said with curiosity.

“I’m going to help you get the confidence to talk to Adrien. In other words, I’m going to help _you_ Marinette channel your inner Ladybug”.

She could hardly believe that Chat, the boy who spent his teenage years pinning after her was going to help her hook up with someone else. She thought that he would rather try to talk up his younger self to make her fall for him. Right now he just seem so determined to help her get Adrien.

“W-Why would do that?”

With a soft smile and bright eyes he leaned down towards her and whispered in her ear.  

“Because I love you and I want you to be happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 Special Notes:
> 
> [1] Chapter title based off of the song The Longest Time by Billy Joel. It seems like I end up writing a lot conversations between present Ladybug and future Chat. Maybe they'll get more action when the akuma shows up. 
> 
> [2] I definitely did not plan on that ending. It really was a last minute add so I guess I'm going to have to write a chapter on Chat giving Marinette love advice! That should be interesting to write. 
> 
> [3] I feel like I'm writing two stories in one. I'm okay with that, I just hope it's not too confusing. I mean it's time travel so I guess things do tend to get a little wibbly wobbly.


	8. The Time is Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. My life has been busy so I'm just updating when I have time. I still promise to finish the story it just might be a while. It's really encouraging to see that people like my story and want me to write more of it. Thank you so much! 
> 
> I've spent a lot of time on this chapter, like a really long time [Christmas]. It's probably one of my favorite chapters, of course I've said that about every chapter I write.

**_In the future_**  
  
After making sure the girl who had been akumazied was okay, Marinette began her trip back to the bakery. Lucky for her, the girl didn't seem to remember anything from when she was akumatized. That was the only good thing to come out of this mess. Ladybug still had this snowball of a mess to clean up and Chat ran off.   If she could she would go after Chat but Tikki needed rest especially since she forgot to pack cookies. She also needed to check on her girls. It was rare that she left them alone but they were well taught of what to do in case of an emergencies like this. Usually, her parents and even Alya would watch them whenever danger arose.  

As she approached the shop she found all the lights were turned on inside. Since she’s been married, Marinette no longer lived at the bakery. She did sometimes help out with the store when her parents were away. Her girls loved visiting their grandparents and often stayed the night up in her old room.  When she walked in she found Alya sitting inside on the couch. Since Alya was a top news reporter she often knew of akuma attacks before she and Chat did. Alya became part of the team, quickly alerting her and Chat to any akumas or danger that suddenly popped up in the city. She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea at first. She didn’t like her friend putting herself in danger all the time but eventually she warmed up to it and Alya became a vital part of the team. Often throwing other news reports of the trail of their true identities. 

“Marinette, I rushed over here as soon as got the notification of an akuma attack. I figured you would leave the girls at the bakery.” She jumped from the couch and rushed over to her friend embracing her in a hug before glancing downwards catching a glimpse at the claw marks on her arm.

“What happened to your arm, girl?” 

“It’s just a little scratch”. Alya motioned her to follow her as she grabbed the first aid kit from closet. The two girls sat down at the table as Alya began to apply disinfectant to the wound. Alya started to ask her a question before Marinette quickly changed the subject. 

“How are the girls?” Marinette asked wincing a bit as the disinfectant stung her arm.

“The girls are fine and are currently in bed. They've had quite the day. Haven't we?” Alya continued to clean her arm and begun to wrap it up in a bandaged.  Marinette flexed her arm to make sure the bandage wasn’t too tight. It’s not very often she was hurt as a civilian. The suit was pretty much indestructible so it was very rare she was hurt as Ladybug.  

“Thanks for watching them, Alya. It's been a really difficult day and it’s still not over.” Time travel was just so complicated. She spend half the day trying to keep Adrien from knowing too much about the future. All that came undone in the last hour and the problems just kept piling up one after another.    
  
“Where’s your little detail?” Alya asked glancing around the room wondering where the time traveling cat was.  Marinette sighed as she placed her hands on her head. Finally breaking down and giving in to Alya's prodding. 

“I don’t know Alya! He touched one of the black butterflies and took off on me.” Marinette puffed and waved her arms about when she was normally worried.

“So he’s been akumatized?” Alya asked seeming shocked. Marinette slowly shook her head.

“No. This is different. He physically absorbed the butterfly and all the negative energy. He’s not being possessed or controlled.”

“Isn’t that a good thing though?”

“In this situation, no. Ladybug and Chat Noir are about yin and yang. There’s a constant push and pull in our energies that balances out our powers of good and bad luck. All that extra negative energy is just adding strain to his body. If I don't do something soon he'll...” Marinette didn't get the chance to finsh her sentence before Alya reached over and pulled her in for another hug. 

“Hey, It’ll be okay Mari.”

“What’s worse is he knows who Ladybug is. He’s not supposed to find out I’m Ladybug yet! If all of reality were to come undone it would be all my fault.” Marinette couldn’t believe how much her luck took a turn for the worse today. Everything was looking so promising and it just had to become such a disaster. 

“Mari, take a breath. You’ll find him. If the time stream were to completely collapse I think you would know by now.” Marinette took a deep breath and seemed to relax a bit at her friend’s words.  
  
“I have to find him soon. He’s hurting and… it’s my fault.” Marinette choked out. She could feel tears starting to wield up in her eyes. 

“Hey, Adrien’s a tough kid and I’m sure he couldn’t have gotten too far.  ” Marinette nodded as she wiped her eyes to stop herself from crying.  
  
“Why don’t you go and get Tikki something to eat. Then you can go out search for him. That kid at this point has been homeschooled for most of his life. I'm sure there's not too many places he could be. Besides you've got superpowers, you'll find him in no time.” Marinette smiled a little. She was happy she had a friend like Alya to talk to. She had always been the voice of reason when it came to issues with Adrien. 

Marinette headed over to the kitchen as Alya went to put the first aid kit away. Marinette took her bag off and placed it on the counter top. Opening it up she saw inside Tikki resting soundly. Grabbing a couple of cookies from a jar she placed them on a plate next to her bag. Standing in the kitchen she felt something was off about it. Glancing around, she saw a large portion of cheesecake was missing from the shelf. A very Chat-like grin appeared on her face as she raced over to the next room where Alya was.  

“Hey Alya, you can head on home. I know exactly where my little kitten is.” A bright smile flashed across her face. She was thankful that Alya was there when she needed. With a hug and a wave Alya gave her a smile before heading out to her own home for the night. She couldn't wait to update her blog when she got home. 

After Alya headed out Marinette turned her attention to the stairs and begun to make her way up to to where her old room was. Her room but instead had been turned into a guest bedroom for whenever her girls stayed the night. The room was still pink the room mostly filled with toys for the girls. Her two girls were sleeping together in one of the beds on the lower floor. She walked over and planted a kiss on their foreheads before ascending the stairs that led to the roof. She grabbed a blanket off a chair and headed up to the roof hoping that her suspicions were correct.   
  
She opened the hatch and glanced around, at first she didn't see anything. All was quite but a figure in the corner caught her eye. In the corner of her balcony she saw Chat or rather Adrien. His arms were around his legs which were pulled up to his body. With his faced buried in his kneed, Marinette could only see a mop of blond hair. Plagg was resting on his shoulder with cheese in his hand trying to talk the boy.  
  
He turned his attention towards Marinette and flew up to her as she opened the hatch. 

“How’s he doing?”

“He won’t talk to me. As soon as he made it to the bakery he released the transformation and collapsed.”

“Thanks Plagg, I’ll take it from here. Why don’t you head back into the bakery? Tikki’s in the kitchen.”

“Are you sure, he-”

“It’ll be okay, I’ll make sure he’s okay.”

The little black figure nodded and swiftly went through the door. Marinette approached Adrien but he didn’t budge or even look at her. There was this heavy black aura surrounding him.  
  
“Adrien.” She softly said. Adrien glanced up at her and gave her such a glare that pierced her heart.

“Go away Marinette. Or should I say Ladybug.”  
  
“Adrien, you have to fight those negative feelings.”  Adrien’s hands flew up to his head and he gripped his hair.

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND. Am I turning into an akuma?” Marinette took a deep breath to try and explain as best she could to him.

“When you touched the butterfly, you absorbed all that negative emotion it was carrying.”  
  
“Well, isn’t that just MY luck” Marinette slowly shook her head.  
  
“This is just part of Chat Noir abilities. It’s kind of like backup to Ladybug’s cleansing powers. But, it’s dangerous to use and the side effects are risky. Which is why we only use it in emergencies.”  As she continued speaking the dark aura around him grew larger.

“No, no, no. Adrien, you’re letting the negative emotions swallow you. You have to fight it. You have to stay positive!”  
  
Marinette tried to think back to what Adrien was like in their high schools days. Anything that could be positive for him.

 _What was the one thing Adrien looked forward to most during that time?_   _School? Friends!? I’ve got it!_  
  
“Adrien! You just found out that I’m Ladybug, you should be over the moon, right now!” Marinette smiled as she reminisce back to the the days they found out each other’s identities. He had this giant grin on his face she recalled while she… well, was completely shocked. 

“WHY!? Ladybug doesn’t like me. She kept shooting down all my advances and never took me serious about my feelings. NOW I come to find out that Ladybug is Marinette and she doesn’t like me either!”

Okay, now Marinette was confused. She remembers very clearly having a giant crush on him in school. Where did he ever get the idea that she didn’t like him because she most certainly loved him so much that sometimes she couldn’t even speak properly.

“What makes you think that Mari- I mean me. What makes you think that I don’t like you?”

“You could never talk to me properly in school. You always seemed so uncomfortable around me as Adrien. You were fine around everyone else, even when I approached you as Chat you had no problem talking to me. I know that when we first met we got off on the wrong foot but I thought we were good, I thought we had become friends. I guess I was wrong.”  
  
Marinette didn’t have the words to speak yet. She was still trying to process everything Adrien just said. She was trying to remember everything that happened that day. It may have been a couple of months for Adrien but for her it had been 10 years. Adrien pulled himself closer burying his head back in his arms before mumbling. If Marinette wasn’t listening so intently she would have missed it.   
  
“It’s like my nightmare’s coming true. You find out I’m the same person and you just don’t love me back. I guess all my love was in vain.”  
  
This time Marinette did reply as fast as she could. She couldn’t let him think for another second that he wasn’t loved.

“Adrien, I do love you!”

Adrien snapped his head up at those words. He stood up almost completely towering over Marinette who was still crouched below him. 

“You’re LYING! Marinette we’re in the future, you married someone else. Don’t say you love me because you obliviously didn’t.” Adrien shot a cold look at her before turning completely away from her and begun to climb over the railing and onto the roof. It didn’t matter to him that he wasn’t Chat Noir at this moment. He just needed to get away from Marinette and the roof was his only escape. Marinette on the other hand…

Marinette was fuming now. How.  _Dare_.  _ **He**_. Granted this wasn’t Adrien but the remnants of an akuma’s dark energy that was still lingering inside of him. Even so, she did not like him putting words in her mouth and calling her a liar. No matter what age he was she was not going to put up with it. She stood up just as quickly as he did previously and grabbed him by the shoulders quickly spinning him around and pinned him against the brick.

“I LOVE YOU. YOU DUMB CAT.”

Adrien’s eyes went wide. The sudden rise in her voice caught Adrien off guard. Her voice that was usually calm and sweet was now loud and angrily yelling at him. He had never heard her yell quite like this before and especially at him. He started to fight back her grip on him but she didn’t give him any room and she pressed him harder against the wall and kept a firm hold on him as she continued.    
  
“I love you with all my heart, Adrien. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have married you!”

It took Marinette just a split second to realize what exactly she had just said. She took step back as a gasp escaped from her lips. Her hands left Adrien’s shoulders and flew up over her mouth as a single word crossed her mind.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 Special Notes: 
> 
> [1] The Time is Meow = The Time is Now. Nothing special here just a pun. 
> 
> [2] I know a lot of you are probably wondering, why future Ladybug is still trying to keep future secrets hidden from Chat. There is a reason why Ladybug didn’t want him discovering any major future details and it’s probably not the reason you’re thinking of. All will be explained in future chapters
> 
> [3]. Marinette's basically the same as an adult. I imagine her constantly blurting out her feelings 24/7. I'm actually a bit like that as well. 
> 
> [4] Writing how Ladybug and Chat Noir's powers work together is something I struggled with writing with. Even before I
> 
> [5]. I wrote this long before the second half of the season aired as well as the origin episodes. I kinda thought that maybe he thought Marinette didn't like him because of how shy she acted around him. After watching origins it's clear he considers her a friend but he might not think she considers him a friend as well? After all, making friends. It's all new to him. 
> 
> [6] Chat being able to absorb the akumas is totally based off this tumblr post I saw. I really like the idea of Chat be able to purify the akumas but the way Chat does it affects his soul. Hence why Ladybug purifies the akumas to begin with. I think in the past they lost too many Chat noirs to darkness if he's constantly purifying the akumas. Which is why Ladybug in my story is adamant about finding him so he doesn't completely fall into darkness. That and she loves him of course <3
> 
> http://shishitsunari.tumblr.com/post/134172987074/ml-week-day-6-evilheroes-page01-next
> 
> [7] And Oops! Last chapter we got an identity reveal and now I give you a future shocking reveal! I'm sure most of you saw it coming but I did see some people worried that they wouldn't be married in the future. 
> 
> Now I leave you with another cliff hanger!


	9. It Don't Come Easy

_**In the present**  
  
  
Because, I love you and I want you to be happy.  
__  
_ Those words echoed in Ladybug’s head and her heart swirled and for a moment she could feel it tighten. His words which were so earnest and touching sent a shiver down her spine.   
_  
Chat Noir loved her?_ _Loved her. Me. Did I hear that right?_  
  
He was always joking and flirting. He couldn’t be serious… Could he? His future version seemed so sincere about his words. There were two options she could take: Ignore it or ask questions. Unfortunately for Ladybug, her mouth spoke faster than her brain.  
  
“You love _Ladybug_?” She said cautiously putting an emphasis on the word Ladybug. It had always been a thought in her mind. She always suspected that Chat Noir was in love with her, just a little. Then again, _everyone_ loves Ladybug. _Ladybug_ was noticeable. _Marinette_ was not. If Chat did love her, she was always sure that he loved the idea of Ladybug - not the girl behind the mask.

“Of course.” Chat Noir replied.

It was a breath of relief for her. Of course he meant as a friend, like how she loved Ayla as a friend. There was no way he could actually be in love with her. She didn’t know what she would do if the Cat was seriously in love with her. There really was no need for romance among superheroes anyway. It always end in some kind of tragedy, or at least that’s what happens in the comic books. Besides, she had her own special someone who sits in front of her at school. It would be cheating if she started thinking about Chat in that kind of way. With that cleared up, she smiled and casually went back into their usual bantering routine.

"I can't believe that out of everyone I know, it’s the flirty Chat Noir's giving me love advice."

"You think I'm flirty?" Chat Noir cracked a smile and place a hand on his chin looking very pleased at the comment. Ladybug glared at him with crossed arm as if it was the most oblivious thing on the earth.

"Very. So, you have a plan to get Adrien to notice me?” Chat threw his arms back over his head and turned away from her.

“You could just tell him that you’re Ladybug. He loves Ladybug.” Ladybug felt her eye twitch. She figured he would get just a bit more serious as an adult. Maybe Chat was all about his fans fawning all over his superhero persona, but that’s not what she wanted.

“Wait. Adrien loves Ladybug?” 

“Sure, who doesn’t love a superhero?” Chat twisted his body back towards her and shrugged.

 “I want Adrien to like me for me! Not as Ladybug. If I tell him that I’m Ladybug, how will I ever know if his feelings for me are genuine?”

“Exactly.”  
  
“Huh?” Ladybug cocked her head to the side and gave him a confused look.

“Now that it’s been establish that you can’t win Adrien as Ladybug, _Even though it would probably be really easy to do so_ , let’s move on to Lesson two.” He wanted her to know that this was not a job Marinette could do as Ladybug. This was something she would have to brave without the mask. "To start, you need to get past seeing Adrien as this perfect super model."

"I don't treat him any differently than anyone else."

"I don't mean that. You see him as this unbelievably perfect person. You need to take him down off that pedestal you have him on."

"I don't have him on a pedestal."

"Oh really? Little miss I keep a giant calendar of his schedule hidden in my bedroom and magazine clippings of him on my walls." He backed away with a cheeky smile a bit afraid of what she might do. All the color drained from Ladybug’s face. Ladybug never thought that in a million years that Chat would find out about Adrien’s schedule she had rolled up in her room.  
  
“I… that's… creepy, isn't it?  Sitting on the edge of the beam Ladybug covered her face to hid her embarrassment. She was now regretting ever making that schedule. It was just a curious little research project of finding out what Adrien likes. She didn’t mean map out find his whole schedule for school activities or to accidentally come across his all his photo session dates either.

"I wouldn’t say creepy, just a tad bit obsessive.” Chat cautiously sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  He gave her a weak smile and a small pat on the back.

"Well, what about you?” Ladybug peaked an eye out from her hands suddenly remembering an important detail.  

“Me? What about me?” Chat pointed to himself in confusion. Ladybug sharply turned her head towards the cat taking him off his guard a bit. 

“I bet you have me up there on a pedestal as well." Chat turned away from her awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

“Well…”

“You do, don’t you?" Ladybug's embarrassment turned into anger as she started poking Chat in the chest. "You’re probably just as obsessive about me as I am about Adrien. You probably check the Ladyblog every day and have pictures plastered of me on your wall!” 

 “Hey, hey, hey, just wait a minute! You’re missing the point!” Chat jumped up to get away raising his hands in defense.

“Just what is the point? That we’re both guilty of liking someone?” Ladybug crossed her arms. If she was going to be taken down for liking a super sweet boy, then by god she was taking the cat down with her.

“For one, I don’t have you on a pedestal… anymore. As I got to know you, I realized that you're just a normal girl with a normal life who just so happens to also be a superhero.” Marinette smiled a little. “You just happen to have this image of Adrien as this perfect person with no faults.”  _Very much like how I did with you_... 

“Well, Adrien's not entirely perfect, he does have one fault.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” Chat feeling that her anger had settle had retook his seat next to her. 

“He’s friends with, Chloe.” Chat let out a little chuckle.

“She’s not all bad, you know.”

“If only you knew her personally. It wouldn’t surprise me if she was working with Hawk Moth.”

“You know, you two are sort of friends in the future.”

“Haha, now that’s a funny joke.” Ladybug rolled her eyes. As if she and Chloe would ever be friends. 

“No, really. You were a really good influence on her and it made her a better person.”

“Really... I guess she did some growing up. People can change.” Ladybug watched as Chat shifted back to the ground and hung himself upside down across the beam they were sitting on. Only his legs were keeping him from falling off. “But, not you apparently. W-hat are you doing?”

 “Doing what?” Turning his head back towards her once again. Seemingly playing dumb to annoy her. 

“Hanging off the beam like a bat. Isn’t this a little childish?”

“What fun is it being a grown up if you can’t act childish sometimes. Besides I didn’t exactly have a normal childhood.” Chat looked up at her throwing his hands behind his head and gave her a smile before looking back over Paris. "I've seen this view so many times that sometimes I like to look at it from a different angle. It changes your perspective of the city."  

“I get the feeling that you weren’t exactly a normal kid.”

“True.” Chat shrugged. He straightened up before swinging himself back on top of the beam “You know who else isn’t a normal kid? Adrien.”

“Of course, he is kind of a celebrity.”

“And strange.”

“Strange how?”

“He probably smells like cheese twenty-four seven.”

“I’m not really surprised, he can probably afford a lot of fancy cheese. Besides, I live in a bakery and I always smell like cookies.”

“ _At least people like cookies_.” Chat mumbled to himself

“Huh?”

“Nothing! Anyways, Adrien may have a completely different side to him that interviews and magazines won’t tell you. So stop trying to figure out every little detail about his life behind his back. Go to the source and just talk to him!”

“Talk to him? I can barely get out a full sentence around him.”

“That’s where we move on to lesson number three: Talking to Adrien. To start-” Chat paused for a moment before continuing taking a good long look at her. “You’re going to have to de-transform for this lesson, My Lady.”

“Why?” 

“I’m trying to help you channel your inner Ladybug. Bring out that confident bug in Marinette. I can’t do that if you’re already Ladybug.”

“Alright, I get it. But, here? We’re on top of the Eiffel tower.” More than anything, she wanted to be able to talk to Adrien with ease but she was a little suspicious transforming in out in the open. Especially on one of the most popular monuments in Paris. 

“No one can see us from way up here. It’s too high up and dark for anyone to notice. Your identity’s safe. Trust me.”Ladybug looked around and took a deep breath. She trusted Chat but she still couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious and nervous about transforming in front of him. With eyes shut tight and her hands clenched at her sides she said the magic words.

“Tikki, spots off.”

In a swirl of pink and white lights the magic was lifted from her skin revealing her casual clothing. Tikki zoomed out of her earrings and felt her settled on her shoulder. She slowly cracked an eye open not really knowing what to expect. She didn’t expect to see such a surprise look on Chat’s face but the awe in his face said so otherwise.

“Even after all these years I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of seeing that.” If this is how he reacted by just seeing her de-transform, Marinette wondered what kind of emotion he had when they initially revealed themselves to each other. No, she shook that thought from her mind. After this time traveling mess is sorted out she would be more determined than ever to keep her identity a secret. 

“Oh my. You grew up quite nicely Chat Noir.” She heard Tikki say as she circled Chat before settling back on Marinette’s shoulder.  Marinette blushed a little because it’s not like she hadn’t noticed. She very well aware how much he changed from a lanky teenage boy into… well, into that. A very tall and lean muscular man. 

“Thank you, Tikki. It’s nice to see you too. Shall we move on to the lesson Marinette?” Marinette nodded her head slowly. “To start, you should try to actually talk to him instead of watching him from afar.”   

 “I do talk to him… sometimes.” Marinette turned her head away in embarrassment. She didn’t know he knew that she was always watching Adrien from afar. She wonder how much he knew about her. All the feelings and things she thought were secrets were just piling out in the open and it made her feel vulnerable. But he wasn't using it against her or to make fun of her. She saw that he was very genuinely trying to help her just like a true friend. 

"She always end up stammering when she speaks. She makes a face like this and fails her arms around." Tikki said aloud, making faces and noises with her mouth while failing about. Marinette shot her a glare while Chat could only snort to suppress his laughter.

“Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed embarrassed. “I think, this is more of a one-on-one lesson, do you mind giving us a bit of privacy?” Marinette motioned her to her bag.

“I think this is more entertaining.” Tikki said showing no intention of leaving but a glare from Marinette made her change her mind. “I hope these lessons pay off because there’s no way I’m letting you avoid Adrien next time you see him.” Tikki then disappeared into Marinette’s bag, giggling all the way.

“Tikki is exaggerating a bit, about how I act around Adrien. I’m mostly quiet. I doubt he even notices me.”  
  
“Of course he notices you. I mean- you’re in the same class after all. Its unavoidable.”  
  
“I don’t know why, I just get so shy when he looks my way.”

"It's okay that you're nervous around him.”

“It’s more than just that.” She clutched her hands together over her chest and looked away from him taking a deep breath. “I’m so insecure with myself.” It's not easy admitting to someone like Chat that views you as this bright and confident person that you always feel insecure and unsure of yourself. It’s scary.

“That’s not true. You’re the most confident person I know.” 

“That’s _Ladybug_ , not Marinette. When I’m her, I feel different, I feel so strong when I’m her.”

“I’m talking about both of you because Ladybug and Marinette are one and the same. Ladybug has the same level of confidence as Marinette. Trust me, I’ve seen it firsthand.”

“Thanks Chat, but I just don’t see it that way.”

“It takes time, but that confidence you have is just going to explode one day _like_ a blossoming rose.” Chat reached forward and grabbed her hand in a more serious tone. “Marinette, please don’t be afraid to show your true self to Adrien.” Marinette stared at Chat, it felt as if there was another message hidden in those words. Something he was saying in between the lines but she just couldn't see it. 

“That’s easier said than done.” Marinette replied gently pulling her hand away.

 “Just take a deep breath and remember to talk slowly and clearly so he can understand you. Remember, he's just a person too. He's just like anyone else."

"He's not just a person or like anyone else! This is Adrien Agreste we’re talking about!” Chat raised an eyebrow at her but didn’t interrupt. "He's kind, caring and hard working too. I’ve never met anyone who’s more charming and encouraging besides you.  He’s also super talented and amazing at piano, Chinese, fencing-” Marinette stopped abruptly and took a look at Chat who was just quietly smiling at her. “And now I’m rambling… This is never going to work.”  Marinette hung her head and took a seat on one of the beams of the tower.

“Of course it will work. All you really have to do is just practice talking.”

“Practice?” she eyed him questionably.

"How about we do a little role play? Pretend I'm Adrien" Marinette couldn't help but belt out a laugh. She was laughing so hard Chat was afraid she would fall off the tower. 

"What's so funny?" Chat said amusingly as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, but you're nothing like Adrien. You're way too cocky and flirty to even be a close comparison to Adrien. Adrien is way more legit than you."

"Well… what if Adrien was flirty kind of guy?"

"Oh, there's no 'what if' there. He's not. I know he's not."

"How well do you really know him then?"

"I'm sure you've heard stories about him from the future but..." Marinette drifted off and studied Chat's face. It looked like he knew something she didn't know. That look on his face make her question not only herself but him as well.

"Chat, how well _do_ you know Adrien?" she asked in a serious tone. He didn't reply just stood there smiling holding out his hand. She saw it, in his eyes that he wasn't going to answer her. Any answer and she would just know. Playing dumb was the best thing he could do to keep any future knowledge from leaking out. 

"Shall we give it a try?" Marinette sighed giving up defeat that they were really going to go along with this little act.”

“Alright then, I’ll follow your lead.”

Chat stood up a bit straighter and cleared his throat.

“Hi, Marinette” He gave a soft smile like Adrien would and brief wave of his hand with the other tucked behind his back. It was a spot on impression of Adrien that it befuddled Marinette.

“That- was a really good impression. I’m impressed.” She was sure that if Adrien was 10 years older he would act just like that. It was amazing how spot on Chat had his movements down.

“Thank you, Princess.  I can do other impressions too, watch.” Chat changed his stance both feet spread throwing his arm up in the air and called out “Miraculous LADYBUG!” Marinette smiled and giggled at his impression of her. It was nice to see that Chat really hadn’t change all that much in the future recalling the Rogercop impression he did at the end of their mission that one time. He was like a big goofy kid filled with jokes and puns.

“Very good!” Marinette clapped for him as he took several bows before straighten back up. His soft ‘Adrien’ smile was gone and replaced once again with a mischievous smirk.

“Now, ask me out.” Marinette went a bit red at the request feeling slighting embarrassed now. She twiddle her fingers in nervousness. She couldn’t believe that she was practicing asking out Adrien on Chat noir. She was better off just practicing with Ayla or in front of her mirror but it was too late to back out now. She glanced to the side refusing to look Chat in the eyes.

“Okay, Chat-“

“No no no. As much as I would love to have you ask me out, I’m a married man.” Chat waved his hand in the air pointing to his miraculous on his left hand to signify that he was married. “Remember, I’m Adrien.”

“R-right.” She stammered, a bit embarrassed.  

It was the first time that night that Marinette noticed that Chat was wearing his miraculous on his left hand instead of his right. She wondered if he had a real wedding ring or if it he just use his miraculous. Marinette shook her head to clear her thoughts. She really shouldn’t be wondering about Chat and the future. She had to focus on the task at hand. She found there was no way she could look Chat in the eye so she closed her eyes and tried to imagine Adrien in front of her.

“Adrien, would you like to go on a date with me.” It came out easier then she thought it would. Of course she knew it was really Chat and not Adrien so that made it a bit easier. She started thinking that maybe she could do this. Maybe, she could ask Adrien out!

“No.” The response was clear as the night. Marinette’s eye shot open filled with confusion.

_No._ _He just said no?_

“Marinette, there’s a possibility that you’ll get rejected. I’m not going to sugarcoat it but there might be someone else he likes.”

“Yeah, of course. I… I waited too long didn’t I? It’s too late now.” Marinette felt herself close to tears as she brought a hand to cover up her face. As soon as she brought them to her face, she felt Chat’s hands placed on her shoulders.

“I never said it was too late. It’s never too late. You don’t know what could happen down the road. Rejection is a part of life. If you like someone, I think you shouldn’t wait on it. Otherwise, one minute you’re trying to confess your love to the girl of your dreams and then WHAM! You’re under a spell of an akuma that makes you say the opposite of everything.”

“When did that happen?”

“Oh, you know. Valentine’s day several years ago.”

“You mean several months ago…. you liked me a lot didn’t you?” Chat took a moment and glanced at his ring before turning back to Marinette.

“Yes.”

She felt the air tense. She had always wondered what he was trying to say that day. She kind of figured that it was a confession, but she didn’t want to hear it. As hard as it is getting rejected, nothing hurts more than to be the person giving the rejection to someone you care about.

“Marinette, if you go after Adrien you’re going to end up breaking some hearts too.” Chat's ears flattened against his head. His voice becoming very somber. 

“I just-“

“It’s going to happen. There’s no way around it and avoiding it isn’t the answer. I’ll be fine... eventually.” He could see the thought process in her eyes. Her eyes racing back and forth trying to figure out a way to make it all work. "Please trust and have faith in me." 

“You know, if it wasn’t for Adrien I probably would have given you a chance. Maybe.” Marinette gave a lazy smile trying to ease her thoughts into the idea of turning someone down. Especially someone that she relies on to save the world. They have such a good dynamic duo going on that she wonder just how drastically it would change. 

“I know, It was the same with me too. I was just so in love with you at this time I didn’t realize you were you sitting righttttt- on the rooftop - in the moonlight!!”  Chat gave a shaky laugh as Marinette looked at him in confusion.

_“That was close” Chat thought to himself. “I almost let it slip that she sat right behind me. She would of surely figured it out then. Jeez, I’m way too comfortable around her. I better cut this lesson short before I really let something slip.”_

“Okay, princess. I think that’s the end of the lesson.”

“End of it? But we barely did anything. How am I supposed to talk to Adrien?”

“Marinette, the real lesson here is to just be true to yourself.”

“The real me is a klutz.”

“There’s no point trying to peruse a relationship if you’re going to be yourself. Right, Miss. Maladroit?” Marinette sighed. She knew that if Adrien were to like her she would have to be herself. She also realized the real objective of tonight's lesson. It wasn't just to get her to talk to Adrien but also to make aware that she just couldn't keep leading Chat Noir on now that she was truly aware of his feelings for her. She hoped that he would take it well.  

“Yeah, you’re right. I just hope Adrien’s good luck will cancel out my bad luck.”

“I’m sure it’ll work both ways.”

It wasn’t that late in the evening but being so high off the ground the wind zipped around a bit causing Marinette to clutch her arms together because of the chill.

“Are you cold?” he asked and Marinette nodded her head just a little. “Sorry, we’ve been talking for a while now. I didn’t realize how cold it got up here.” The suits magically protected from some weather elements. They would feel the wind around them but the suits maintained a constant temperature that they didn’t have to think twice about the cold.  
  
“Umm. Hang on. Close your eyes, and no peeking.” Chat said wagging his finger to her. Marinette nodding and did as she was told and close her eyes. She saw a flash of green through her eyelids.  She was expecting him to say something. Instead she felt something placed on her shoulders. It startled her a bit but she kept her eyes closed.

“Plagg, Claws Out!”   _Plagg? That must be the name of his Kwami_.

Another flash of green and she assumed it was safe to open her eyes now but waited until he gave her the all clear.

 “Marinette, you can open your eyes now.” Marinette slowly opened them and saw Chat once again back in costume standing in the same place as before. She grabbed the item around her shoulders and saw that it was a black coat.

“Is this yours?” Marinette was floored. The jacket was simply amazing.

Marinette looked over the fabric and stitching. She was stunned how remarkable similar it was to the top of his superhero suit. All black with green tracings. The interior seemingly lined with a dark green lining.  It had a high collar with green tracing all over the jacket.  
  
The material of the jacket was different than that of the suit. The suit of course being magic but the jacket was a sturdy material, probably leather. It was also missing a bell that would be attached to the zipper. She figured he couldn’t go around in his daily life with a giant bell hanging from around his neck and she chuckled at the thought.

“It’s just an old jacket but it’s one of my favorites.”

He said it was an old jacket but it looked like it was completely new. It looked as if it had been cared for very carefully for however long he had it. She then noticed something remarkable familiar to her around the inside of the collar line.

It was a signature. Her signature.

“Did I make this for you?” Her eyes were wide and bright. She was already impressed by the craftsmen of the jacket. Impressed by her own work. Chat was seemingly caught off guard by her question. He looked as if a bucket of water had been thrown on him.

“Umm.”

“I did, didn’t I? That’s my signature here on the collar.” Chat completely deflated at the evidence.

“Yes, you did make it for me. I swear that I didn’t mean for you to find this out. It was an accident.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad I found out.” Marinette slipped the jacket over her own and felt that it was indeed comfy as it looked. It was a little large on her, but it fitted nicely.

Feeling better and more confident about herself, she turned the subject back on Adrien.

“Thank you for the Adrien lessons. You know, even if Adrien rejects me, I’ll be okay as long as I know he’s happy.”

“Princess, I promise you that Adrien will indeed be very happy because of you.”

Marinette didn’t ask what she did in the future, but knowing that Adrien was happy in the future because of her couldn’t wipe the smile she had on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Author Notes:  
> Surprise! Special chapter update just for the holidays! I've been sitting on this chapter for way too long and decided to quite being picky about it and just post it. I am very surprise how often I'm still getting messages and kudos in my inbox. It's a nice reminder for me to work on the story. 
> 
> As always the story is being made up as I go along so there is no schedule update! My goal is to have the story completely finished before season 2 airs in 2017 but no promises! 
> 
> Chapter 1 has been beta read by my friend CharonsDanake and updated! My friend fell in love for the story and has volunteer to beta-read my chapters when they have free time. There shouldn't be any major changes to the story just more background details. I'll note at the beginning of the chapter if it has been beta-read. 
> 
> Special Chapter 10 Notes:
> 
> 1.) This is probably my favorite chapter so far. I feel like I say that every time I update but it’s true! I really had no intention writing this chapter originally. The ending of chapter 7 was a quick add on and after the chapter was published I realized that I had to make up a chapter I never planned on writing! It took me a long time for me to figure out how I was going to go about which is one of the reasons it took me so long to update. That and life in general is pretty hectic especially when creative writing is something you do for fun! 
> 
> 2.) I was watching X-men movies and reading up on death of superhero love ones. I got into a bit of a morbid state. Especially after reading/watching the death of Gwen Stacy. I just happened to think. Man, a lot of superhero romances end in tragedies. I just added it to the list of reasons why Marinette would probably want to keep her secret identity a secret. 
> 
> 3.) I found a comic that inspired me to write the bit about the jacket. I absolute adore that comic and I’m thinking it might end up being a key plot device in future chapters. You can read the comic here: 
> 
> https://portentous-offerings.tumblr.com/post/145699931798/took-the-opportunity-to-test-out-the-pencil
> 
> 4.) I may have listened to the Miraculous Ladybug music video like a billion times and threw in some lyrics into the story. 
> 
> 5.) This chapter confirms Marinette's suspicions that Chat is in fact actually a bit in love with her. She has always suspected it but talking with his future self-confirmed it. She’s not looking forward to breaking his heart. I on the other hand am looking forward to breaking both their hearts in the future. 
> 
> 6.) Since becoming Ladybug, Marinette has become more confident in herself but she has yet to see this in herself. We have seen this in the Origins episode when she finally stands up to Chloe. 
> 
> 7.) This future chapter title is literally Don't come easy by Ringo Starr. After reading the lyrics and listening to the song I thought it fit the chapter pretty well so I decided to use the song title as the chapter title. Go have a listen if you have the time, it's a nice song. 
> 
> 8.) I'm one of those people hoping for a Chloe redemption arc in the upcoming Ladybug seasons. I'm really hoping for a redemption arc like Zuko's from Avatar. People can change for the better especially when they have good friends and role models. People change people - secret of life.


	10. Furture Shock

**In the Future**

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. She had been trying so hard to keep this secret from him all day. The Ladybug secret was microscopic compared to this giant avalanche. Two very well kept secrets were blown right open in less than the 24 hours that Adrien had been there. She didn't know what kinds of consequences would come from revealing this kind of information. Especially after the lecture, she gave her cat just before he went to the past. She thought the less he knew the more likely their timelines would stay consistent. She didn't know how any of this would play out now. For now, she had to deal with the very confused boy standing in front of her now.  
  
She could see his face go from shock, ecstatic, confusion, and then back to shock in a span of thirty seconds. The entire time opening and closing his mouth trying to find the right words to say. She couldn't blame him. She didn't really know what to say either. Maybe she could throw in a pun to lighten up this uncomfortable atmosphere.

“I guess, the cat’s out of the bag?” Marinette said awkwardly.

Adrien registered the pun in his mind and it seemed to finally snap him out of his daze. 

"W-we're what!?" he finally managed to get out in much or less a shudder. Marinette sighed heavily and took in a long deep breath. After all these years she was still a klutz and she wondered how she ever managed to keep anything a secret. She thought that she would get better at keeping secrets as she got older. She gathered up her Ladybug confidence and prepared herself for one of most awkward conversations she would ever have with Adrien, again.  

"Married. Adrien, we're married in the future."

"I'm married to Marinette, to Ladybug in the future." He said his words very slowly trying to believe the own words out of his mouth. "Everything works out?" He said slightly shaking. 

Marinette gently took his hand and guided him to the patio table and sat him down in the chair with herself taking the opposite side. She took note of the dark circles under his eyes. The Akuma. That negativity was still there. She knew him though. His anger from before was because of the akuma he absorbed. Adrien would have never acted like that. The akumas always seemed to amplify the hate and negative feelings. At least for now, it seemed like Adrien was acting normal again. 

“Of course everything works out.” She said

"How?"

"What do you mean how? You asked me, you silly cat." Marinette leaned over and poked him gently on the forehead. The secret may be out but she figured she could still have a little fun teasing him. Adrien reached up and touched the spot on his head she just poked. He just smiled and let out a light laugh. All this time, it was Marinette. He felt a bit lighter inside. 

Adrien turning a shade of pink reached up and touched the spot on his head she just poked. He just smiled and let out a light laugh. All this time, it was Marinette. He felt a bit lighter inside.  He would definitely be freaking out more but having Marinette so calm made everything easier. He wondered how her reaction was when she found out he was Chat Noir. Judging how much he knew about Marinette now, the answer was probably not good.  He knew she was always nervous around him so finding out he's her partner would probably make her even more nervous. He would have to remember that when he got back to the past. Aside from that, he really didn't know Marinette very well at all.  

“I guess there’s no point in asking how we ended up together.” He let out a light laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Nope.” Marinette smiled and crossed her arms. She knew he would ask that. Curious cat. 

“What about you? Can I ask anything about you?” 

“Nope. I can’t answer anything you don’t already know.”  

"Favorite color?" Adrien asked eagerly.  

"Color? How do you not know that?."  

"When's your birthday?"

"I-"

"Favorite desert? What about your favorite movie? Oh, what about your favorite animal!" Adrien continued questioning her. Everything he ever wanted to ask her just kept coming out. It was one question after another. He just couldn't seem to stop himself. He wanted to know everything, every little detail about her. 

"Adrien!" Marinette shouted. Adrien snapped out of it and stared at her in surprise. "Calm down, there's plenty of time for you to figure all that out. Now's really not the time to be asking me those kinds of questions." 

"So what am I like in the future, then? I could tell you were really trying to avoid talking about him. I mean me?" It was weird to talk about yourself as a separate person. 

"Did you even hear what I just said? It's probably best if we stay away from that subject as well. You know, future consequences and all. Also, you tend to get jealous."

“What? I do not get jealous. Why would I be jealous of myself?”

“Really now? Would you like to remind me how Theo got akumatized into Copycat?”

“Oh, you know about that? I can’t believe I told you about that.”

“You didn’t. Plagg did.” Adrien groaned and threw his head back. Marinette giggled a little but it was short lived. The little talk had been nice and she was sure they would have stayed up all night just talking back and forth. But there was some unfinished business they had to attend to.

“Adrien”. Marinette said very calmly.

“Yeah?” Adrien lifted his head up to look at her. Her expression changed to a more somber look. 

“We can talk later… but right now we have to take care of the akuma you absorbed.

“Oh. Is that what happened to it? I can't really seem to remember. It's all becoming a bit hazy.” he said rubbing his head. It was strange, he could seem to recall what he was doing a couple minutes ago. When did they get to the bakery?.  

“It’s only subsided for a short time because of the strong feelings you just had. You momentarily pushed back the akuma's negativity from completely consuming you”

He didn't like the sound of that. The way Marinette was talking, it seemed like the akuma could overtake him anytime now. 

“Is there anything we can do?” he asked alarmingly 

“Yes. Close your eyes. Don’t resist and just trust me.” 

The familiar words rang in Adrien's head. They were the exact same words she used before. But when. When was it? He tried recalling the memory. It was... the day they first met. 

“Are you going to do something crazy? Cause the first time I heard those words you threw me at a giant rock monster.” Adrien asked jokingly. 

The look in her eyes told him that the answer was a yes. So he did what he always does when he’s with Ladybug. He put his faith in her and trusts that she knows what she’s doing. She usually does. Adrien took one last look at Marinette.  He wasn’t really sure if she really did look that sad or if it was the negative emotions inside him. So he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Pressure. Then he felt lighter than he ever felt before as if he was on cloud nine. Then he felt his whole body relax and then nothing. 

* * *

 The next morning Adrien awoke slightly groggy. He glanced around and saw that he was in a pink room. Adrien sat up crossing his arms trying to remember what exactly happened. He remembered touching the butterfly and felt incredibly depressed but after that… he couldn’t remember. He tried but it was all such a blur to him he could only remember bits and pieces.

He glanced down and saw he was no longer in his black suit and he wondered to where his kwami might be. He figured the best place to start was to go looking for the kitchen. He made his way past some untidy beds and down the stairs. The interior looked vaguely familiar when he remember this was the bakery Ladybug showed him right before they went off to fight the akuma. He looked to the left and saw Marinette at the stove flipping crepes in a pan. In a corner, he could see Plagg with a big red bug munching on some cheese and cookies in the corner. Suddenly his head swirled and he remembered.  

 _Marinette is Ladybug_.  _Ladybug is Marinette._

His cheeks burned red embarrassed that he never really noticed that the girl who sat behind him was Ladybug all this time. He stared at her in awe as all the features and little details started to connect the dots. The black hair, blue eyes, same build and frame and her arm…  
  
The white bandage on her arm was noticeable and he remembered what he had done. He had hurt her Marinette. His embarrassment quickly turned into one of guilt. Marinette finally turned and took noticed of the figure standing in the doorway.

“Good Morning, Adrien.” She had the brightest smile on her face that could match that of a star. Her smile had only made him feel even guiltier. He had a lot of questions for her but first, he needed to apologize.

“Um… I’m… I’m so sorry about what happened yesterday.” Adrien said and shifted his gaze away from hers.

“Adrien, I’m okay. Really. It’s just a little scratch. I’ve had scratches that were worse than this, believe me.” She replied playfully with a wink which only made him turn red with embarrassment.

There was no sign of anger or hurt in her voice and that made him feel a bit relieved. He moved towards the counter and proceeded to grab a seat. He still felt incredibly guilty about what had happened but he wasn’t sure what exactly had happened. Everything was still in pieces. He sighed and placed his hands on his face.

“Hey,” Marinette said. She approached him and gently moved his hands away from his face. “It’s not your fault. Everything’s okay. You don’t have to feel guilty. Please.” It was the please that caught him and he nodded in response.

“What exactly happened last night?”

"You don't remember?"

Adrien crossed his arms and tilted his head trying to remember. 

"Just bits and pieces. I remember touching the akuma. Finding out that you're Ladybug. I think we had a conversation on the roof and then..." Adrien closed his eyes trying to concentrate. What was it? Something happened while on the roof that he just couldn't remember. He remembered closing his eyes and then he felt pressure on his lips.

Adrien's eyes flew open. 

"WAIT. DID WE KISS?" Adrien said in disbelief.

Finally, a kiss from Ladybug. His mind was spiraling, it was what he always wanted. Granted, it was in the future and she was at least ten years older than he was currently. But they're the same age in the present which made them the same age in the future. He just wasn't physically her age. So how did this work? Would it be wrong or not? No, it would probably most definitely be wrong. His brain didn't really care either way.    

"Well, you had a kiss but it wasn't with me." Marinette sang sweetly.   

"FYI kid, you should really start practicing your kisses before you start trying them out on Ladybug" Plagg yelled from across the room. 

"Plagg, leave him alone. I'm sure Adrien's kisses are just fine." whispered the big red bug next to him. 

"Woah, Woah Woah. Plagg was the one who kissed me? Care to explain to me just why  ** _PLAGG_** had to kiss me, to begin with?" Adrien said gesturing to the kwami in the corner. He was so lost. His brain deflated at this new information. This was probably even more wrong than sharing a kiss with Marinette. Who knows how old Plagg is and he's not even human, to begin with. This was all kinds of wrong. 

"Chat Noir also has the ability to absorb the negativity from akumas and then release them purified." said Marinette. 

"I thought only Ladybug could purify akumas?" asked Adrien 

"It's a little more complicated than that." The red bug that was sitting next to Plagg suddenly flew up to rest on Marinette's shoulder. "It's true Ladybug can purify akumas but Chat Noir can also purify them as well. The negativity gets absorbed into your body. Plagg which is a Kwami of destruction can take that kind of negativity and use it make your cataclysm more destructive. It can be very dangerous though." said the red bug  

"That doesn't sound so bad, especially if can be used to make my attack stronger", Adrien said with optimism but  Marinette slowly shook her head. 

"The side effects are too much for you at this age. You can get aggressive and suffer memory loss. It can greatly affect your psyche as well." said Marinette

"I see." Adrien said sadly. "But! That still doesn't explain why Plagg had to kiss me!" he suddenly yelled. 

There just had to be a better way, that couldn't have been the only way. He'll take an older Marinette kissing him any day. His brain suddenly didn't care if she was ten years older or fifty. Anything was better than hearing that his first kiss was Plagg. Adrien shared a look between Marinette and the kwamii. Waiting for someone to say something. 

"I'm sorry Adrien, I can't explain it to you yet. One day, I promised. But this isn't the time." said Marinette 

"Argh, I just can't believe that my first kiss was with Plagg." Adrien piled his head into his arms. He didn't really care about the reason for the kiss. It was just, his first kiss.

"What about that time Ladybug kissed you to break Dark Cupid's spell." Plagg said twirling in the air.

"Kiss? What kiss?" Adrien said lifting his head up to look at the tiny kwamii. 

"You know, the kiss she gave you after you said all those horrible things to her." Plagg giggled 

"I don't remember any of that. You mean, you knew this whole time that Ladybug kissed me?" 

"It was pretty epic. There were a least four different camera angles of it." 

"And you didn't think to tell me this why?" 

"I thought it'd be funny." 

Adrien sighed to himself. Of course, Plagg would wait until the worst possible time to say something like this. All in front of Marinette too. Marinette... 

Adrien looked to Marinette wondering what kind of look she would be giving. He found her smiling. As if she was recalling that exact memory. He wasn't sure what kind of expression he was giving but he imagined he looked kind of distressed. 

"It's okay Adrien, you were my first kiss too. Even if I didn't realize it at the time," said Marinette quietly. 

"It's been months since Valentine's Day. Well, at least for me. How come you haven't said anything to Chat about it?" 

He was curious. He remembered she did mention something about a kiss before they both took off. He didn't realize at that time that she meant that she kissed him. 

"I just thought of it as part of doing my job. I didn't think of it as my first kiss. It wasn't even consented." she said 

"I would have understood," said Adrien  

"At the time I didn't want to get your hopes up. I kind of figured that you were a bit in love with me at the time."

"Oh, I see. You didn't want to have to hurt my feelings."

"Yes that, and I didn't realize it at the time but I think I was trying to be in denial." 

"In denial about what?" 

"That I was falling in love with you." Said Marinette with a smile

Adrien blushed. This all had to be a dream right? There was no way this was actually happening to him.

“Well, I was already in love with you. I was just falling in love with another side of you. Of course, I feel like I’m always doing that nowadays. There’s so much craziness in our lives, I feel like I’m always learning something new about you.” giggled Marinette

Adrien stared at her in awe. Did he hear her right?

“Was I rambling again? I tend to do that… a lot.”

“No, it’s just. Um, you were in love with me before?”

“Ah, yes! I had a giant crush on you in school.”

“Wait, is that why you never gave Chat Noir a chance?

She nodded her head slowly. Marinette knew what exactly he was thinking. She’s had this conversation before. Of course, it was years ago for her. The whole, I loved one side of your personality and friend-zoned the other side. It was a bit ironic when she found out he was doing the exact same thing to her.

“I can’t believe it, after all this time.” Said Adrien

It really was unbelievable that Ladybug was Marinette this whole time. Well, not totally unbelievable. He could see it now. What was unbelievable was how close they were to each other this whole time.  

“You two had quite the love square going on.” said Tikki 

“Talk about being star-crossed lovers.” replied Plagg

Adrien threw his arm behind his head and thought about all the times Marinette talked to him. All that time she actually did like him. All those times they bantered back and forth as superheroes. She really did like him Chat Noir as well. It’s just her crush on him kept her away from well…him. Talk about having a crisscrossed relationship.

“I’m going to make everything right. I’ll get back to the past and confess everything to you.” Adrien said determinedly

“I know you will,” Marinette said while slipping him some crepes underneath his nose.

Looking at them, Adrien could hardly say it was a few crepes but a mountain of them.

"Thanks, Marinette, these look really good but isn’t it all a bit too much." he said apologetically.

The truth was that he could probably actually eat all of it. It had been a super emotional 24 hours. With all this new information he was learning, he was all the more eager to get back to the past and secure their future. To his surprise though, Marinette burst out laughing. 

"Adrien, I've seen you devour piles of food. Besides, this is what happens when you marry a girl from a bakery.”

She gave him a wink that just made him all the more excited to get back to the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Chapter Notes:
> 
> [1] Fur-ture shock = Future Shock. Seriously what am I doing making chapter puns???
> 
> [2] I sat on this chapter for a long time, as it took me pretty much half a year to update. Sorry for taking so long to update. Inspiration just kind of comes when it wants to. It's still a lot of fun to daydream about what I want to happen next.
> 
> [3] I say that every new chapter is my favorite but we're getting closer to my favorite one. Which technically isn't even written yet!
> 
> [4a] The more and more I sat on this chapter, the more I wanted them to kiss. Like, seriously. I wrote out so many different ways they could kiss. Of course, it ended up not at all what I was originally going for. I don't know why I thought a little kiss with future Marinette was weirder than a kiss with Plagg. But once I wrote it, I thought it was the most hilarious thing ever. And so that's the one I kept!.
> 
> [4b] I have no explanation for why it had to be a kiss on the lips. Other than I thought it was funny. I took some inspiration from this:
> 
> http://starrycove.tumblr.com/post/161990455980/miraculous-moves-page-27-x-damn-plagg-cut-the
> 
> [4c] Oh yeah, kisses and other 'things' should always be consensual. Luckily this is just a story.
> 
> [5] I thought of breaking up this chapter and leaving a cliffhanger with the kiss but since both chapters were pretty short I decided to keep it as one.
> 
> [6a] I think one of the biggest challenges with writing this chapter (and probably one the reasons it took me so long) was trying to figure out exactly how absorbing the akuma would work with Chat. It ended up being a really simple explanation but I really had to sit down and think about it.
> 
> [6b] It's also hard for me to post a chapter even when it's done. I have to build up a lot of courage to post a chapter. But it's worth it when I finally do!
> 
> [7a] Of course Adrien is a polite kid so he doesn't want to trouble anyone. So he politely decline's food at other people's houses. Of course, Marinette is not having any of that.
> 
> [7b] My sister has a friend who's mom would always make food for anyone who visited. It didn't matter if you already had dinner or not, she would make you eat. I'd like to imagine Marinette is like that as well.
> 
> [8] Sorry for any misspellings or sentences that don't make sense. I was reading through some old chapters and saw some there. I try to proof read as much as I can but I still somehow end up with misspellings.
> 
> [9] I guess after this, it's the start of how to get every cat back to his proper time. We'll see how that goes :p


End file.
